


Cage/Клетка

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновением к написанию этого фанфика в свое время послужила фантазия на тему клипа Rammstein "Ich Will", моя и моего ныне бывшего лучшего друга. На уровне идеи и сюжета продумывали вместе, писал я. <br/>Возможно, немного наивный фанфик о тюремных реалиях, об отношениях внутри одной группировки, о больших чувствах и клетке, в которую они загнаны.<br/>Предыстория самого клипа в нашем варианте.<br/>Иллюстрация одной из сцен от NightCatty: http://nightcatty.deviantart.com/art/Prey-210829577</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Руки заведены за спину и заключены в крепкий плен наручников. Охранник не дает выпрямить голову и на сантиметр. Заключенный видит только темно-зеленый пол и блики ламп, висящих под потолком. Его ведут по коридору вдоль камер. Другие заключенные приветствуют его, новичка, бодрыми выкриками, хохотом и попыткой высунуть руку за решетку и задеть его.   
\- А ну засунулись по клеткам, зверье! – рявкнул охранник, стукнув резиновой дубинкой по решеткам.  
Недолгий путь по коридорам тюрьмы заканчивается у одной из камер. Теперь ему придется долго свыкаться с тем, что эти стены цвета зеленой тоски должны стать стенами его дома, эти люди, которые, как и он, загубили не одну жизнь, не считая своей собственной, станут для него семьей, арестантская форма – одеждой для выходных и будней.   
Дверь с грохотом открывается. В камере уже сидят четверо.   
\- Заключенный номер триста двадцать шестой для отбывания наказания прибыл! – отчитался охранник и освободил руки заключенного от удушающих объятий браслетов.   
Дверь закрывается, ключ проворачивается в замке, оставляя новичка на пороге его новой «квартиры». Четверо арестантов сначала делают вид, что просто не замечают его и продолжают заниматься своими делами - долговязый и болезненно худой блондин в очках в толстой оправе невозмутимо продолжал читать книгу на верхних нарах, ниже него сидел высокий наголо бритый парень, который тоже не мог похвастаться мускулистой фигурой. Он, кажется, медитировал – сидел в позе лотоса с совершено отрешенным видом. На соседних нарах сидел огромный мускулистый мужчина, который выглядел старше всех присутствующих в камере. Он спокойно и размеренно стругал какую-то деревяшку перочинным ножиком, не реагируя на внешние раздражители вовсе. Почти сродни медитирующему соседу, только от него веяло не буддийским спокойствием, а скрытой до поры-до времени силы и агрессии. Над ним на нарах сидел миниатюрный, аккуратный темноволосый парень, который, словно ребенок, свесил ноги и болтал ими над головой мужчины. Он совсем не вписывался в тюремную обстановку – слишком он был симпатичный и интеллигентный для мест лишения свободы.  
Кажется, что до новичка никому нет дела. Сядь он к кому из них на койку – никто не обратит внимания, но это было не так. На самом деле его уже оценивают – как он поведет себя, как подаст. Новичок сразу внушал мысль, что в тюрьме он не случайно. Он явно не убил кого-то во время пьянки, не промышлял кражами сумок у беззащитных девушек. Он был рослый, высокий, с крепкой фигурой – он был способен физически на многое. На голове почти не было волос, они были сбриты. Оставалась только узкая темная дорожка, которую он отвоевал у парикмахера, «постригшего» его в арестанты. -  
\- Ну что, представься что ли, – раздался раскатистый бас мужчины с нижних нар. Он медленно отложил на тумбочку выструганную фигурку, рядом также неспешно положил ножик и поднялся, подойдя к новичку.  
Это было знаком. Как будто бы он – вожак стаи, и его верные волки медленно поднялись со своих мест, подойдя ближе к объекту всеобщего интереса.   
\- Кристоф Шнайдер, осужденный номер триста двадцать шестой, пожизненно, параграф двести одиннадцатый, – низким голосом ответил новичок, поджав губы и глядя на своих сокамерников с вызовом.   
\- Мокрушник, – поставил диагноз блондин и поправил на носу очки.  
Повисла тяжелая тишина. Убийца – не самый приятный сокамерник. Их опасаются, считают психически ненормальными, их действия невозможно предугадать и просчитать. Ведь для того, чтобы убить другого человека, внутри себя он должен сломать барьер, ограждающий неприкосновенность жизни другого человека.  
\- То-то мне лицо твое знакомо, – вдруг заговорил интеллигентный брюнет, который стоял за спиной «вожака».   
Мужчина оглянулся на него и отошел, позволяя получше изучить ему новичка. Казалось бы, прошла буквально секунда, как вдруг настроение и его, и Кристофа изменились к худшему.  
\- Ах, так вот откуда мне твоя рожа знакома, – презрительно поморщился брюнет и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Не ожидал тебя встретить здесь, Рихард, – видимо, у него тоже были старые счеты с обитателем камеры.  
\- Я тоже меньше всего мечтал в этой камере увидеть тебя, Кристоф, – прищурился Рихард и фыркнул – ну вот и нашлось, кому место у параши отдать.  
\- Слышишь ты, я тебя сейчас…  
\- Заткнись, – «вожак» прервал его, тихо, но внушительно – ты тут пока в гостях. Так что веди себя прилично, – он перевел взгляд на брюнета – здесь мы все на одной стороне, так что забудьте о своих старых спорах, – мужчина водрузил свою огромную ладонь на его плечо. Тот тут же опустил руки вдоль туловища и, повинуясь, закивал, вернувшись на свои нары.   
\- Что касается тебя, – мужчина вернулся к новичку – будешь называть меня Зверь, Рихарда – Красавчиком, блондина – Доктором, а его – он махнул рукой в сторону любителя медитации – Фотограф. Настоящие имена узнаешь, если того заслужишь. У тебя есть кличка?  
\- …Лютый – ответил Кристоф и ушел обустраивать новое жилье.


	2. 2.

Прогулка по тюремному двору – единственный способ почувствовать себя частью большого мира, гораздо большего, чем стены камеры. Свобода так близко, что каждый из заключенных, наверное, думал, что сбежит и будь что будет. Кто-то только мечтает об этом, а кто-то старается воплотить свои мечты в жизнь.  
Кристоф чувствовал себя не очень уютно на своей первой прогулке. Косые взгляды других заключенных, перешептывания за его спиной – все это мешало как жужжание назойливой мухи. Он не ждал от тюрьмы теплых объятий, но такое заостренное внимание на своей персоне выводило его из себя. Сокамерники вчетвером держались от него на расстоянии – Фотограф и Доктор вытащили свою литературу на свежий воздух и делились впечатлениями от прочитанного между собой; Зверь и Красавчик стояли в углу двора и молчали.   
\- Рихард, расскажи мне, что между тобой и новичком за старые терки, – вдруг заговорил мужчина и перевел взгляд на брюнета.   
Тот даже чуть вздрогнул от неожиданного и неудобного вопроса:  
\- Да это…неважно, это было так давно…  
\- Рихард, – Зверь прервал его несвязную речь и посмотрел куда суровее, чем до этого – кажется, у нас уговор.  
Да, уговор. Ничего скрывать от Зверя нельзя. Рихард обязан говорить всю правду о том, что касается его самого, а особенно его отношений с другими людьми. Он полностью защищен от любых посягательств, физических или словесных. Конечно, не просто так.  
\- Извини, – виновато ответил Красавчик и выдержал короткую паузу – это началось еще в детском доме…  
Рихард был самым младшим и самым низкорослым среди всех приютских мальчишек. За это его все время дразнили старшие и более физически развитые мальчики. Только одного парня в приюте он мог, пожалуй, назвать своим другом. Это был Кристоф – один из самых взрослых ребят. Тогда еще просто Кристоф, а не Лютый, проникся к отвергнутому обществом детдома Рихарду чувством сострадания, и стал с ним общаться. Сначала просто осведомлялся, как у него дела – он представлял, как сложно быть одному в детском доме, когда никто не хочет и не собирается тебе помогать. Кристоф не афишировал свое общение с «отщепенцем» перед остальными ребятами – он знал, что сам может оказаться на месте Рихарда, а этого ему не хотелось. По мере общения с ним он понял, что рост и возраст не делали его каким-то отличным от остальных ребят. Ему тоже хотелось просто сытно поесть, поиграть во дворе и спокойно заснуть, как всем в этом приюте. Кроме того, он оказался довольно интересным собеседником. Он много фантазировал и рассказывал Кристофу свои мечты о том, кем он станет, когда детдом отпустит своих птенцов в свободный полет. Чем старше он становился, тем более странными становились его мечты. Сначала он хотел стать космонавтом, как, наверное, все дети, которых восхищала много обсуждаемая тогда тема Космоса; затем ему захотелось взять в руки гитару и стать знаменитым музыкантом – когда в их отдельный мирок с той стороны стали проникать слухи о рок-музыке; а потом все свелось к тому, что Рихард решил стать вором. Он просто вырос из своих детский мечтаний и понял, что им не суждено сбыться. К тому же, быт детского дома совершенно не располагал к надеждам на лучшее.   
Казалось, они друзья навсегда. Кристоф все свободное время проводил с Рихардом, пока не случилось то, что сделало их лютыми врагами друг другу. Все было банально до абсурда. Когда они, как всегда, сидели на крыше одного из корпусов детдома и курили запрещенные сигареты, их нашли другие, более авторитетные детдомовцы. На вопрос «ты что, спутался с этим придурком?» Кристоф не знал, что ответить. Он мог бы сказать, что спутался, мог бы заступиться за себя и за него, но он испугался. Испугался, что будет навсегда отвергнут, что тоже останется один. Поэтому он сказал, что просто пришел поиздеваться над Рихардом и вместе с детдомовскими авторитетами принялся потешаться и глумиться над ним. Рихард мог бы простить все, но только не предательство, тем более единственного друга.   
Прошло время. Рост и возраст перестал иметь значение. Рихард из запуганного мальчишки становился красивым сильным парнем, который плевал на все моральные устои и порядки. Он делал то, что ему хотелось делать. Он воровал еду с кухни, он разбивал окна в корпусе администрации, исписывал стены ругательствами и провокационными фразами. Не было и дня, чтобы воспитатели не проводили с ним бесед или не назначали наказаний, которых он ловко избегал. Этим он завоевывал авторитет у парней. У него стали появляться приятели - друзьями их можно было бы назвать с натяжкой, они просто хотели под крыло к сильному. Кристоф, конечно, видел все эти метаморфозы своего бывшего друга. Это стало для него вызовом – не быть хуже, не быть слабее. Началось негласное соревнование – кто больше нахулиганит. Поэтому вскоре детдом оказался разделенным надвое между двумя авторитетами – Кристофом и Рихардом. Они старались не пересекаться и не видеть друг друга. Рихард ненавидел его за предательство, а Кристоф то ли стыдился своего поступка, то ли просто обижался за то, что друг не понял его и думал только о себе в тот неприятный момент.   
\- Мгм… - задумчиво ответил Зверь на весь рассказ Рихарда – то есть, человек он ненадежный?  
\- Я не знаю, что с ним стало сейчас. Он убийца, в конце концов, мало ли, как у него шарики за ролики заехали, – Красавчик покрутил пальцем у виска.   
\- Нам все равно нужны люди. Он сильный, крепкий. Вроде, не псих. Я думаю, мы испытаем его и примем решение, – проговорил мужчина и взял из кармана пачку сигарет, закуривая.   
Рихард тоже угостился раритетным для тюрьмы товаром и посмотрел на Фотографа и Доктора:  
\- Ты говорил с ними об этом?   
\- Нет. Меня интересует пока только твое мнение.   
Это льстило Рихарду. Тюремный авторитет интересовался только его мнением, доставал всегда для него сигареты и любимые сладости, охранял лучше, чем охрана какого-нибудь монарха. Да, за это приходилось платить, и не каждый мужчина решился бы платить именно таким образом. Но Красавчика это не смущало.   
\- Постарайся с ним не общаться. Оставь это мне, – тоном, с которым нельзя спорить, сказал мужчина и невольно повернулся на звуки затевающейся драки.  
Неподалеку от них грузный бородатый мужик лет за сорок громко хрипел и орал, втоптанный в землю с заломленной рукой. Над ним возвышался разъяренный Лютый, который и держал обидчика за руку:  
\- Я тебя, сука, на сало пущу, слышал!   
Остальные заключенные не решались вмешаться, зато охрана поспешила разнять дерущихся.   
\- Триста двадцать шестой, ты плохо знаешь правила нашего заведения? – охранник приложил Кристофа дубинкой, так что тот невольно выпустил руку мужчины и упал на землю на колени, зажмурившись. Освобожденный из захвата обидчик поспешил подняться и удрать с места происшествия за спины столпившихся заключенных.   
Охранники сделали ему короткое внушение и решили на первый раз не сажать новичка в карцер. Зверь с непонятной полуулыбкой подошел к поверженному Лютому и склонился над ним:  
\- Эй. Тут просто так морду друг другу не бьют, тем более моим ребятам. Веди себя прилично, – он пихнул его рукой в плечо, так что тот завалился на землю на бок, и вернулся к Рихарду, – Фотограф, Доктор, мы идем назад в камеру.   
Те послушно собрали свои книги и удалились вместе со своим вожаком и его «правой рукой» в помещение. Кристоф медленно поднялся и сплюнул себе под ноги, нахмурившись и посмотрев на заключенных:  
\- Что, испугались? А ну пошли вон! – он прошел сквозь расступившихся перед ним арестантов и пошел следом за чужой ему стаей.


	3. 3.

Время в тюрьме тянется мучительно медленно. Кажется, если поставить перед собой песочные часы, песок будет бежать раза в три медленнее, чем на свободе. Каждый день был копией предыдущего – подъем, проверка, завтрак, прогулка, свободное время, обед, работа, свободное время, ужин, сон. И так по замкнутому кругу. Но у Кристофа сразу, с первого дня, появилось ощущение, что он что-то не замечает в тюремной жизни, что-то спрятано от него где-то там, куда ему пока нет доступа. Может быть, и не будет вовсе, но ему было любопытно. Особенно ему было непонятно поведение четверых своих сокамерников. Он четко понял, что Зверь главный не только в камере, но и далеко за ее пределами. Он не понимал, что за молчаливые игры в гляделки у него с Рихардом, то есть, Красавчиком – называть его по имени было нельзя, иначе Зверь смотрел на Кристофа так, что самому хотелось пойти и повеситься до того, как он доберется своими ручищами до его шеи, - но очень хотелось узнать. У кого только – вопрос оставался открытым. Фотограф Кристофа немного пугал своей отрешенностью от этого мира и отсутствием каких-либо эмоций. Он все время пребывал в каком-то состоянии транса, как будто в тюрьме только его тело, а сознание далеко за застенками где-нибудь в горах Тибета постигает смысл жизни. Оставался только Доктор – тоже не вызывающий большого доверия, но вариантов не оставалось.   
За обедом Кристоф заметил, что Доктор сидит один за столом, где обычно сидела вся компания Зверя – их вообще не было в столовой. Лютый решил, что это просто счастливый случай и, не раздумывая, сел напротив блондина. Доктор сначала не обратил на него внимания, продолжая без особого энтузиазма ковырять вилкой в тарелке со скудным тюремным обедом, потом вдруг поднял взгляд и посмотрел прицельно на Кристофа:  
\- Я вижу, у тебя назрело много вопросов, Лютый?  
Кристоф чуть поджал губы – конечно, они все видят, все знают, принимают его за идиота, смотрят на него с высоты и потешаются. Он почти был готов прогневаться на тщедушного Доктора, но вовремя взял себя в руки:  
\- Еще бы.   
\- Чувствуй себя как дома. Можешь спросить у меня все, что тебе интересно, – Доктор сложил руки на столе, глядя на Лютого поверх толстой оправы очков, – взамен я могу задать тебе несколько вопросов.  
Лютый задумался на минуту. О чем можно спросить? Наверное, лучше всего узнать все о тех, с кем придется чалиться все свое бесконечное тюремное заключение.  
\- Что за положение у Красавчика? Он типа левая или там правая рука Зверя? – Кристоф усмехнулся, попробовав пошутить, но Доктор и бровью не повел.  
\- Он его любовник.  
\- Чего?! – Лютый вытаращил глаза, поблагодарив Бога, что не начал есть.  
\- А что, не самое плохое положение вещей, не находишь?  
Рихард попал в тюрьму несколько лет назад. Он был виртуозным «щипачом» - карманным вором. Когда он только вышел из детдома, он использовал навыки воровства с кухни на деле. Сначала воровал в общественном транспорте в час пик – так было проще всего остаться незамеченным, а в случае чего и сбежать. Его маленький рост и ловкие руки словно были созданы для этого ремесла. Когда денег хватило на приличную одежду, он перебрался в более «хлебные» места – театры, ипподромы, даже умудрялся затереться на светские вечеринки. Не гнушался ничем, и выносил полные карманы денег и драгоценностей. Но однажды госпожа Фортуна повернулась к нему спиной, и служителям правопорядка удалось изловить Рихарда на выходе из театра. Быстро осужденный за вал эпизодов карманных краж, он получил свои десять лет и оказался в той самой тюрьме. Кличка «Красавчик» прилипла к нему почти сразу как он оказался в застенках – когда Рихарда вели в камеру в первый день, один из осужденных крикнул ему вслед что-то вроде того, что обычно кричат вслед красивым девушкам, и явно намекнул, что не против с ним «развлечься». Рихард смекнул, что если он не предпримет что-нибудь, он станет подстилкой для всей тюрьмы. Но что он мог сделать, если окажется в камере с пятью мужчинами, которые легко сотворят с ним все, что захотят? По счастливой случайности он оказался в камере со Зверем и его «свитой». Но прежде, чем получить защиту от тюремного авторитета, пришлось многое перетерпеть: ничем не прикрытые бесстыдные слова в его адрес, от которых горят уши, домогательства, издевательства. Красавчик, как и Лютый сейчас, находился в тотальном игноре со стороны Зверя – он делал вид, что никакого новичка в камере нет, что он не видит, какие проблемы у Рихарда начинаются, стоит ему оказаться в столовой или на прогулке. Но после одного случая их отношения перешли совершенно в иную плоскость.  
Красавчик возвращался с прогулки как всегда в одиночестве. В коридоре его остановил ничем не примечательный арестант:  
\- Есть сигареты?  
\- Нету, – честно ответил Рихард, и хотел было пойти дальше по своим делам, но мужчина схватил его за руку.  
\- А хочешь?  
\- …хочу, – сигарет действительно не хватало, а как их достать он тогда еще не знал.   
\- Ну, тогда пошли, – ухмыльнулся заключенный и поволок его за поворот к кладовке. Открыв дверь, он затащил парня в затхлое помещение площадью от силы пять метров. У Рихарда сердце ушло в пятки, когда он увидел, что в кладовке, помимо щедрого торговца сигаретами, сидели еще пятеро мужчин, которые с большим интересом смотрели на прибывшего к ним Красавчика.  
\- Может, отсосешь за сигареты? Или так сразу дашь? – без иронии в голосе спросил один из сидящих.  
\- Что…что?! Да пошли вы, уроды…нахрен мне ваши сигареты! – нахмурился Рихард и попытался выйти, но тут же был крепко схвачен, а где-то в районе горла он почувствовал холодную сталь ножа. Красавчик даже успел задаться вопросом, откуда у них взялся нож, но тут почувствовал, что с него начали стаскивать арестантскую форму, особенно яро штаны. Он не помнил, что он делал, что делали с ним. Мозг прочно заблокировал все воспоминания, связанные с теми ужасными минутами. После провала в памяти он помнил только, что выбежал из затхлой подсобки, истекая кровью, а где-то в боку было очень больно. Ноги сами принесли его в камеру. Перед глазами все плыло от слабости, но лицо Зверя, нависшее над ним, он запомнил четко:  
\- Ты придурок что ли? Тебе в медпункт надо, – проговорил он.  
\- Я в порядке, – сипло ответил брюнет, проваливаясь в темноту.  
Очнулся он в палате тюремного стационара. Бок болел меньше. Рихард с большим трудом припоминал, что произошло с ним, но одной детали он забыть не мог – его определенно сюда привел или принес Зверь. Это было странно, ведь раньше он не обращал на него никакого внимания. Когда он вернулся в камеру, его ждал серьезный разговор.  
\- Рихард. Я предлагаю тебе уговор, – Рихард едва успел подойти к своим нарам, как услышал низкий голос рядом с собой.  
\- …что? Какой? – Красавчик посмотрел на мужчину и сел напротив него.  
\- Я вижу, что жизнь в тюрьме у тебя не задалась. Ты слабый, сам не протянешь долго. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы тот случай, – он не уточнял, потому что точно был уверен, что Рихард такое не забудет еще очень долго, – повторился, тебе просто надо сказать мне «не хочу».  
\- Не хочу, – Рихард замотал головой, даже не раздумывая.   
\- Тогда ты станешь моей собственностью, – совершенно спокойно заявил Зверь, как будто говорил это не живому человеку, а холодильнику.  
\- Что?! – возмутился брюнет, – какой еще собственностью, о чем ты?  
\- Да или нет? – не обращая внимания на пустой треп, спросил мужчина.  
Конечно, Рихард согласился. Он был готов на все что угодно, только чтобы больше это не повторялось. В тюрьме не принято брать чужое, особенно у тюремного авторитета. Поэтому в считанные дни жизнь Красавчика изменилась. Ни один человек не подходил к нему ближе, чем на метр, если только Рихард сам того не желал. Никто не смел оскорблять его или намекать на интимные контакты. Но Рихард совсем ничего не давал Зверю взамен, и его терзал вопрос, чем же и когда ему придется платить. Он узнал об этом, когда однажды в душевой остались только он и Зверь. Мужчина подошел к нему и молча, ничего не спрашивая, ни о чем не предупреждая, опустил парня под душем на колени. Рихард немного испуганно смотрел на мужчину, который с толикой вожделения в глазах рассматривал его, заставляя краснеть и стыдливо прикрываться ладонями:  
\- А вот и твоя плата мне. И знай, меня зовут на самом деле Тилль.  
Стать подстилкой – вот и вся плата. Подстилкой одному человеку, а не всей тюрьме. Терять было нечего. Наоборот, приобретал он гораздо большее – защиту и спокойствие. Заниматься сексом с мужчиной по своему собственному желанию ему еще не доводилось, и Тилль терпеливо учил его, проявляя в каждом жесте отцовскую заботу. Так и проходило их общение – у Рихарда было все, чего ему не хватало, а Тилль иногда молча занимался с ним сексом.  
\- Я, конечно, всегда считал Рихарда пидарасом, но не в прямом смысле, – Лютый задумчиво почесал затылок и снова посмотрел на Доктора – я могу задавать следующий вопрос? Кто такой Зверь? И почему он вообще авторитет?  
\- Зверь на свободе промышлял разбоем, а авторитет завоевал как и все предыдущие – словом и делом.  
Когда-то много лет назад Зверь еще был просто Тиллем, ничем не выделяющимся из серой толпы рабочего класса семейным человеком. Детство он провел в бедных районах провинциального города, на его улицах, где царили свои законы, чаще всего противоречащие писаным, по которым жила вся страна. Тилль умел завоевать авторитет еще с тех ранних пор. Он был внушительного роста и телосложения с детства – такая конституция тела. Он никогда не говорил много, словам предпочитал дело. Он организовывал беспризорных мальчишек в своем районе и уже тогда ходил с ними «на дело». Это были мелкие кражи, в основном из карманов богато выглядящих прохожих или в магазинах, и уже тогда у Тилля начались проблемы с законом – его несколько раз задерживали полицейские и помещали под арест. Все эти поступки, его твердый характер и физическая сила делали его в глазах беспризорников героем и вожаком. Но жить тогда не в ладах с законом полностью он не мог – его одинокой матери была нужна помощь сына, чтобы он был рядом. Поэтому Тилль воровал и грабил - он отдавал все деньги матери, чтобы облегчить ее и без того нелегкое существование. Конечно, он старался скрывать источник доходов, но после первого ареста мать узнала о преступной деятельности своего сына и ее это несказанно огорчило.  
Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, матери не стало – тяжелая болезнь сердца свалилась как снег на голову, и без денег ничего нельзя было поделать, чтобы справиться с недугом. Тилль долгое время пребывал в глубокой депрессии – ведь это был единственный близкий на всем белом свете человек, и он на самом деле очень ее любил. Он оказался один на улице – от инспекторов, которые отлавливали несовершеннолетних и отдавали в приют, он скрывался до восемнадцати лет. Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед матерью – ведь она так тяжело переживала то, какой образ жизни вел ее сын, может, именно это так серьезно сказалось на ее здоровье. Поэтому Тилль отправился на профессиональное обучение, после которого стал работать на заводе. Там же познакомился со своей будущей супругой – поваром в столовой для рабочих. Уже в двадцать один год он стал отцом – у Тилля и его жены родилась дочка, в которой он души не чаял. Казалось, что жизнь наладилась и без преступлений, но судьба снова готовила неприятный сюрприз. Когда любимой девочке Тилля едва исполнилось семь лет, ее здоровье стало серьезно волновать родителей – она плохо спала, мало ела, чахла на глазах. Он почувствовал неладное и, забросив работу, стал таскаться с дочерью по врачам – ему было страшно до чертиков, что он может потерять дочь так же, как мать, поэтому он занялся контролем лечения сам. Врачи лишь разводили руками, пока в одной клинике девочке не поставили страшный диагноз - лейкемия на начальной стадии. Тилль не знал, что делать и как быть – никакая зарплата не могла покрыть тех расходов, которые требовало лечение больной дочери. Сначала он на несколько дней ушел в беспощадный запой, затем, собравшись с духом, решил вспомнить прошлое. Взяв с кухни огромный нож для мяса, он отправился в круглосуточный магазин и вынес оттуда всю выручку. Ему удавалось повторить это не раз и не два. Жена не знала, куда по ночам пропадает ее муж, но радовалась любым деньгам, которые он добывал. Когда сумма была почти собрана, в их захолустную квартиру, выделенную заводом, пришли полицейские. Тилль был арестован, а вскоре осужден на пять лет за разбойные нападения. Жена еще какое-то время писала ему письма, приносила передачи и навещала. Рассказывала о том, как протекает лечение дочери, как ей тяжело даются сложные процедуры, но как помогли те украденные деньги. А потом просто исчезла вместе с дочерью. Как оказалось, в поисках денег для продолжения лечения, она встретила богатого неженатого человека, который был готов ей помочь. Тилль через некоторое время получил уведомление о том, что его брак расторгнут.   
Кажется, это был просто замкнутый круг испытаний его стойкости и крепости. И Тилль взращивал в себе эти качества. Он пользовался популярностью в тюрьме – заключенные одобряли, когда преступления совершаются во благо. Во время первой своей ходки стать авторитетом ему не удалось, однако и аскетом он не был. Кличку «Зверь» он получил еще тогда, за свой характер и огромную силу, которой он любил пользоваться, если его пытались задеть чем-то другие арестанты.  
Выйдя из тюрьмы, Тилль отправился на поиски своей дочери – его бывшая супруга его больше не интересовала, он только хотел увидеть свою любимую девочку. Ему даже удалось подобраться к дому, где теперь жила счастливая семья, но его не пустили на порог, а бывшая жена заявила, что преступникам здесь не место и чтобы он больше их не беспокоил. Бороться сил у него не было. Но Тилль был счастлив, зная, что дочь в порядке.   
Он не знал, что делать и чем заниматься в жизни. Он смертельно устал, казалось, что он прожил уже несколько жизней, и все ужасные. Оставалось вернуться к тому, что у него получалось лучше всего – к разбоям и грабежам. Тилль ночью грабил, днем напивался на награбленные деньги в ночлежках, и снова грабил. Он не знал, зачем он это делал, ведь жизнь потеряла всякий смысл. Оставалось только наложить на себя руки, но что-то его останавливало. Может, надежда на лучшее будущее, может, банальный страх перед шагом в неизвестность.   
Однажды Тилль пришел грабить очередной магазин, как он обычно это делал – с ножом ворвался в помещение и как всегда направился к придремавшей кассирше:  
\- Гони деньги! – рявкнул он и посмотрел на женщину внимательнее.  
Она была очень похожа на бывшую жену. Как будто ее сестра-близнец, только прическа немного другая и глаза голубые, а у той были карие. Женщина испуганно поднялась со своего места и открыла кассу, поднимая руки над головой:  
\- Бери все, бери!   
Тилль потерял интерес к деньгам. В нем заклокотала ярость и злость, которые он усердно подавлял в себе все время.   
\- Выйди сюда, – глухим и осипшим голосом приказал мужчина, наставляя на нее нож.  
Кассирша, белая от страха, послушно встала перед ним. Дальше Тилль сам не помнил, что произошло. Пришел в себя он только когда почувствовал, что по его рукам льется кровь. Женщина рухнула на пол. Он сам вызвал полицию и сознался во всем, что сделал. Второй срок оказался куда больше первого – двадцать пять лет.   
Снова оказавшись в тюрьме, Тилль, уже знакомый со всеми порядками, легко уживался со всеми, знал все кодексы чести и поступал согласно им. Ему казалось, что тюрьма – это то, ради чего он был рожден, не зря судьба толкала его сюда всю жизнь. Вскоре он занял место умершего от туберкулеза авторитета и оставался им все время – ни один заключенный не усомнился в его компетентности.   
\- У тебя остался последний вопрос, - Доктор отставил по-прежнему заполненную обеденную тарелку в сторону и посмотрел на часы, словно поторапливая Кристофа.  
Лютый помолчал немного и посмотрел на блондина:  
\- Я не знаю ничего только о тебе и Фотографе. Остальное меня не интересует, а с вами мне здесь гнить еще, пока ласты не склею, - он попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но пожизненное лишение свободы к тому не располагало.  
Доктор еще год назад носил имя Кристиан Лоренц и действительно был врачом-терапевтом в госпитале небольшого города, далекого от столицы с ее преступными соблазнами. Он был уважаемым горожанином - хороших докторов было мало, а он с радостью брался лечить любого обратившегося к нему. Но Кристиан не был альтруистом - ему хотелось хорошо зарабатывать, а зарплата врача этого не позволяла. Неплохо разбираясь в химии и обучившись ювелирному делу, Лоренц занялся подделкой ювелирных изделий. Заработать много без должного опыта по сбыту у него не получилось, и он был пойман практически за руку. Осужденный за мошенничество, он оказался четвертым в камере Зверя. Самым близком другом в неволе ему стал Фотограф - бывший банковский клерк, получивший срок за подделку документов. Оливер Ридель - так его звали до зоны, - получил свою кличку за то, что его хобби до криминальной жизни была фотография, кроме того, использовал свои навыки для похищения и подделки банковских документов.   
\- Теперь я задам тебе вопрос, - Доктор сложил ладони на столе, пристально глядя на Шнайдера, - кого ты убил?  
Лютый не ожидал настолько прямого вопроса. Оба замолчали – Кристоф напряженно, Кристиан спокойно.  
\- Я убил троих по заказу, - наконец ответил Кристоф и снова замолчал, опустив взгляд на поверхность стола, как будто на ней были написаны ответы на вопросы, которые не касались тюремной жизни, а его собственного внутреннего мира. Например, почему именно он заслужил такую неспокойную жизнь? Стоит ли на ней ставить крест и пойти повеситься, или все-таки попытать счастья в тюрьме? И вообще, что здесь за жизнь?   
Оказавшись за пределами детского дома в полном одиночестве и растерянности, Кристоф стал искать жилье работу. В отличие от Рихарда, который сразу же встал на преступный путь, Шнайдер предпринял попытку жить честно, стать рядовым гражданином. Он устроился работать продавцом в магазине, нашел жилье в общежитии и с головой погрузился в рутинную жизнь низшего класса. Было томительно и скучно жить так правильно и честно. Раньше у него был в жизни драйв – даже негласное соревнование с Рихардом, такое глупое и детское, добавляло в жизнь остроту. От скуки Кристоф сначала стал изрядно выпивать. Это делало жизнь похожей на решето – то просвет, то темнота, то он помнит, что с ним было, то не помнит. Запои затягивались на дни, а то и недели. С работы за прогулы его быстро уволили. Скудные остатки зарплаты Шнайдер быстро потратил на новую порцию алкогольных напитков и остался ни с чем. В общежитии ему дали ясно понять, что если он не выплатит долги за аренду своего угла в комнате, его выгонят на улицу. Кристоф оказался на распутье – идти грабить? Воровать? Или все-таки попробовать снова найти работу и прекратить запои? Он недолго думал – он осознал, что такая простая жизнь, а главное – правильная, сведет его в могилу. Такие размышления привели его в одну из опаснейших бандитских группировок страны. Он попал в ряды головорезов случайно, когда в поисках преступного промысла вроде круглосуточного магазина очутился в эпицентре разборок двух воинствующих банд. Он попросту предложил тем, кто победил в разборках, свою помощь. Его долго испытывали на прочность, давали глупые и порой унизительные задания, но он стойко переносил все невзгоды, уверовав, что когда-нибудь наконец получит стоящее поручение. Кристоф гармонично влился в ряды банды, он нравился остальным членам группировки. Постепенно из «шестерки», способной выполнять лишь функции клерка, Шнайдер стал приближаться к главарю. Он получал все новые и новые навыки – стрельбы, экстремального вождения. У него появились свои личные подчиненные, шикарная квартира в центре столицы, алкоголь, наркотики, женщины – все, что он хотел, он мог себе позволить. Кристоф не мог даже представить, что в один день это может закончиться.   
Наконец, он получил самое ценное поручение в своей жизни. Ему предлагали огромную сумму денег за убийство троих маститых лидеров конкурирующей группировки, которая создавала большие трудности на черном рынке. Шнайдер не раздумывая согласился. Он верил, что наступил его звездный час, когда он покажет все, на что он способен. Он с честью выполнил свое поручение. Все газеты трубили о заказном убийстве, о взорванной машине с авторитетами криминального мира, о предполагаемых заказчиках. Кристоф был доволен собой, он чувствовал себя словно какая-то знаменитость. Его «начальство» тоже было довольно и обещало в ближайшее время выплатить обещанное вознаграждение. Когда Шнайдер пришел в назначенное место получить причитающиеся ему деньги, его встретили не бандиты, а полиция. Банда просто предала его, отдала на растерзание служителям правопорядка, пожертвовала пешкой и избавилась от конкурентов. Длительное судебное разбирательство окончилось приговором к пожизненному лишению свободы. Он оказался в тюрьме, рассерженный и ненавидящий весь мир. За это он взял себе кличку «Лютый». 

\- Ты поговорил с ним? – Доктор едва успел зайти в камеру после обеда, как услышал голос Зверя с его нар.   
\- Да, поговорил, – блондин присел на нары напротив.  
\- Что скажешь? – мужчина посмотрел на него, указывая ему своим недовольным тоном, что он не любит задавать наводящие вопросы.  
\- Не могу сказать ничего определенного. Он интересовался нами и нашим прошлым, ничего больше не спрашивал. А его прошлое сомнительное и странное, – Доктор поправил очки на носу и вкратце пересказал лидеру о том, что только что узнал о новичке.  
Зверь молча и внимательно выслушал рассказ подчиненного и задумчиво потер подбородок пальцами:  
\- Мы проверим его, а потом я приму конечное решение, нужен он нам или нет.


	4. 4.

Отбой. В коридорах гаснет свет, охранники проверяют, закрыты ли камеры, все ли соответствует тюремному регламенту. Заключенные занимают свои места на нарах, все затихает.   
Рихард едва успел закрыть глаза, как почувствовал, что его постель чуть подпрыгнула от толчка снизу. Это был знак. Как любое другое действие Зверя – никаких слов, только жест. Красавчик быстро и бесшумно спустился со своего «второго этажа» и остановился рядом с сидящим на нарах мужчиной, замерев в ожидании. Он никогда не был послушным, но с Тиллем он проявлял удивительную покорность. Почему именно он имел на него такое влияние – он и сам не знал. Только в одном он был абсолютно уверен – он совершенно не боялся грозу всей тюрьмы. Рихард знал, что Зверь его защитит от любого посягательства, он ни на секунду не сомневался в этом. Может, поэтому он так послушно исполняет его желания?   
Тилль обвел торс парня кажущимися еще более огромными на теле гуттаперчевого Красавчика ладонями и властным движением опустил его на нары, нависнув над ним. Он с совсем несвойственной ему осторожностью расстегнул арестантскую робу любовника, не снимая, и стянул с него штаны вместе с нижним бельем. Ему так нравится – когда на нем остается какая-то одежда. Наклонившись, мужчина коснулся губами гладкой кожи на его груди, проводя ладонями ниже по его торсу, пока не наткнулся пальцами на шрам на боку парня. Это тот самый порез, который Рихард заработал из-за собственной доверчивости. Зверь всегда испытывал смешанные чувства, когда видел или касался этого шрама, некрасивого на таком прекрасном теле Рихарда. Он был похож на древо молнии – кривой, длинный, с разорванным контуром. Тюремные врачеватели мало заботились о красоте, когда зашивали рану. Тиллю иногда думалось, что он ведь мог сделать так, чтобы этого не произошло. Мог раньше предложить Красавчику свою защиту, но почему-то не спешил. Наверное, не хотел услышать «нет», поэтому ждал такой критической ситуации. Ему казалось, что он чувствует себя виноватым перед этим мальчишкой – за то, что он пользовался его телом, делал с ним то, чего тот, возможно, и не хотел вовсе. Но Тилль не мог устоять. Он чувствовал поистине животное возбуждение каждый раз, как этот красивый, аккуратный и такой ненастоящий парень, который, к тому же, был младше на пятнадцать лет и семь месяцев, оказывался рядом. Все свои переживания по этому поводу Зверь, как и все остальное, умело скрывал в себе.   
Рихард в почти полной темноте не видел, что с ним делал Зверь, но он был совершенно расслаблен. Он осторожно обнимал его плечи ладонями, несмело стараясь прижать мужчину к себе. Он хотел почувствовать всю его власть над собой, всю силу, с которой он защищал его, но получал странную и непонятную ему ласку. Красавчик чувствовал его поцелуи, мягкие и глубокие, по всему своему телу. И ни слова, ни единого слова. Только учащенное и тяжелое дыхание нарушало тишину. Нары скрипнули – мужчина забрался сверху и прижал Рихарда собой к постели. Его губы впиваются поцелуем в губы Красавчика с таким напором, что перехватило дыхание, сперло в груди. Рихард знал, что последует за этим поцелуем, поэтому сам шире раздвинул ноги, приподнимая таз над нарами – все для удобства его господина. Вместо смазки – слюна. Ладони – под колени. Каждый раз, когда ствол Зверя входит в его тело, немного больно, но за несколько лет Рихард привык, и даже эти первые мгновения стали для него приятными. Нары начинают поскрипывать с каждым мощным толчком мужчины. Самое сложное для Рихарда – сдерживать стоны. Когда они запираются в кладовке или остаются вдвоем в душевой, он может позволить себе изливать свое удовольствие в голос, но сейчас надо терпеть, кусать свои губы, утыкаться в плечо мужчины. Фотограф и Доктор давно уже привыкли к ночным любовным утехам и спокойно спали, но вот новичок проснулся от скрипов и сопения. Лютый невольно широко распахнул глаза, увидев в темноте два слившихся в экстазе силуэта. От неожиданности он даже присел, моргая и не сводя глаз с ужасающего для него зрелища. Зверь и Красавчик то ли были слишком увлечены, то ли специально не обращали внимания на невольного свидетеля, только крепче сжимали друг друга в объятиях. Тилль резко ускорил и без того ярые толчки в теле любовника, а потом замер вместе с ним, шумно выдохнув. Прошла минута, и Рихард, уже одетый, отправлен спать на свое место. Зверь тоже быстро заснул, чувствуя облегчение после хорошего секса. Только Лютый до утра не смыкал глаз, жалея, что из камеры нельзя выйти и поспать в коридоре - от увиденного по спине всю ночь бегали мурашки.  
На прогулке Зверь первым подошел к Шнайдеру. Остальная свита осталась стоять неподалеку, делая вид, что совершенно не интересуется, за каким делом вожак пошел к новичку.   
\- Кристоф. Мне кажется, ты достоин того, чтобы из новичков стать частью нашей группировки. У меня есть для тебя задание. Учти, если ты его не выполнишь, выполнишь недостаточно хорошо или кому-нибудь растреплешь – твой труп на следующий же день найдут во дворе. Усек?  
Лютый совершенно не понял, о чем шла речь, но кивнул в знак согласия.   
\- Посмотри за мое левое плечо, – мужчина достал пачку сигарет и закурил, жестом предлагая Кристофу угоститься.  
Тот осторожно выглянул из-за широкого Зверя и осмотрелся, не понимая, что он там должен был увидеть, по пути достав сигарету из предложенной пачки.  
\- Видишь длинноволосого парня? – дал наводку мужчина.  
\- Вижу, – Шнайдер закурил и посмотрел на главаря – и что?  
\- Ты должен его убить. Как и когда – дело твое. Как только ты это сделаешь, ты узнаешь кое-что, что тебе будет интересно, я уверен.   
Тилль долго подбирал задание для новичка. Можно было бы его самого пырнуть ножом и отправить в лазарет на недельку-другую и посмотреть, трепло он или нет – расскажет ли он, кто это с ним сделал или промолчит. Можно было бы поручить ему унизительную работу на месяц-другой – отправить тюремным уборщиком. Но это все отнимало драгоценное время. Убийство для убийцы – быстрый и эффективный способ проверки. Поэтому Зверь выбрал для Лютого именно такое испытание. Но у него был и свой мотив. Таинственный длинноволосый парень – это был тот самый «торговец сигаретами», который заманил Рихарда в подсобку и помог сделать то, что было сделано. Тилль следовал правилу о том, что месть – это блюдо, которое принято подавать холодным. Прошло уже немало времени, срок у насильника был приличный, у Тилля – тем более, спешить было некуда. Возможно, этот ублюдок уже и забыл о том, как насиловал бедного парня, как резал его ножом, но Зверь помнил. Вспоминал каждый раз, как целовал его шрам, как касался его пальцами. Вспоминал и жалел…  
Тилль развернулся и удалился к Красавчику, оставляя Шнайдера в полном недоумении. И что теперь делать? Поверить ему и каким-то призрачным обещаниям? Однажды он уже поверил. Он чувствовал дежавю. Второй раз оказываться в той же ситуации ему очень не хотелось. С другой стороны, что ему было терять? Смертной казни не было, а пожизненного тюремного заключения было более чем достаточно.   
\- Есть нож? – еле слышно спросил Лютый у Зверя за обедом.  
Тот с толикой одобрения улыбнулся и молча кивнул. Все шло так, как он задумал.


	5. 5.

Говорят, когда человек убивает другого человека, он становится зверем. Так можно сказать о маньяках, серийных убийцах, бытовых – которые убивают жестоко, следуя своим эмоциям, покоряясь звериному инстинкту. Но профессиональный убийца больше похож на охотника, чем на зверя. У него всегда есть свое орудие убийства, а не голые руки или предмет, попавшийся под руку. Он точно знает, кто станет его жертвой, а не убивает того, кто оказался не в том месте не в то время. И он ничего, совершенно ничего не чувствует по поводу того, что делает. Для него это работа.   
Кристоф отбывал срок за тройное убийство, но на деле он видел и участвовал в гораздо большем их количестве. Пока он добрался до верхушки банды, по пути своего карьерного роста ему пришлось сделать немало «грязной работы». Он знал, что нужно было делать и как. Получив от Тилля нож – огромный, охотничий, с острейшим лезвием, - он надежно спрятал его на будущем месте преступления – в прачечной. Скрывать нож в камере или носить его при себе было нарушением, поэтому от орудия надо было избавиться. Лютый не спешил с убийством: на прогулках или в столовой, он пристально следил за своей будущей жертвой. Он изучал его поведение, наблюдал за его перемещениями, пытался узнать круг его арестантских друзей. Кристоф искал способы подобраться к нему ближе, собирал любые слухи, и через знакомых своего «клиента» узнал, что его зовут Торстен, на зоне он прославился тем, что занимался распространением наркотиков, которые получал от своих бывших коллег с воли. Он зарабатывал неплохие деньги за наркотики с арестантов, часть которых, как поговаривали, он отдавал администрации тюрьмы, чтобы те не испортили налаженный поток наркоторговли. Шнайдер невольно обрадовался тому, что узнал об этом – теперь остаться с ним наедине будет проще простого. Торстен и не подозревал, что за ним по пятам бродит тень его смерти со злыми голубыми глазами и ножом в прачечной.  
На очередной прогулке Лютый улучил момент, когда его жертва осталась в гордом одиночестве, и подошел к Торстену, протянув ему пачку сигарет, угощая:  
\- Ты Торстен? – делая вид, что он с ним не знаком даже заочно, спросил Кристоф.  
Длинноволосый парень недовольно посмотрел на него, как будто тот отвлек его от важного занятия, и взял из предложенной пачки сигарету, закуривая:  
\- Что надо?  
\- Слышал, у тебя есть то, что мне нужно, – с намеком проговорил Лютый, осмотревшись, не подслушивает ли кто их разговор. Никому их беседы не были интересны, только Зверь пристально следил за ними, и под его тяжелым взглядом, полным недоверия, Кристоф невольно поежился.   
Торстен переменился в лице после фразы Шнайдера, и заулыбался беззубым ртом:  
\- Во как…ну, допустим. Бабосы-то есть?  
\- Конечно, – Лютый снова осмотрелся и подошел еще ближе – сколько надо?  
\- Сотня баков, и доза твоя. Только смотри не растрепи никому.  
Они договорились о встрече в прачечной после ужина. Кристоф был доволен собой, как любой добросовестный работник, который тщательно выполняет поручение начальства. Со Зверем и его свитой он в этот день ни о чем не говорил, ничего им не сообщал, а как оказался в камере, приготовил сменную робу без личного номера для встречи и лег спать до часа «икс».  
Лютый пришел на место встречи немного раньше назначенного времени и проверил, на месте ли нож. Он спрятал его в аптечке, лежащей в шкафу, которой вряд и кто пользовался – срок годности лекарств истек еще три года назад. Стоило ему закрыть дверцу шкафа, как он услышал позади себя шаги и бодрый голос Торстена:  
\- А вот и я! Готовь деньжата, – он довольно потер ладони друг о друга, улыбаясь своей мерзкой недоулыбкой без зубов.   
\- Сначала покажи порошок, – разыгрывая из себя толкового коммерсанта, ответил Шнайдер, подперев шкаф своей спиной, – и дверь закрой.  
Наркоторговец с недоумением и обидой посмотрел на клиента - как можно ему не доверять?! Он послушно пихнул дверь ногой, закрыв, достал из нагрудного кармана сверток бумаги и развернул, демонстрируя желтоватый порошок.   
\- Нечистый какой-то, желтый. Сотни не стоит, – Кристоф торговался так, как будто ему действительно нужны были наркотики.  
\- Ну, раз тебя не устраивает, я найду кому продать, – Торстен убрал сверток обратно в карман и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Лютый остановил его:  
\- Стой. Я так просто, отметил, что ты много берешь. Сейчас я достану деньги, подожди, – Лютый повернулся лицом к шкафу и открыл дверцу, достав из аптечки нож и спрятав его за своей спиной, снова развернувшись лицом к жертве. Он делал все умело, поэтому Торстен и не подозревал, что он достал далеко не деньги.   
\- Давай скорее, а то у меня дела, – наркоторговец подошел к нему, протягивая руки для денег.  
Кристоф резко схватил его за шею и развернул к себе спиной, крепко держа его рукой. Тот начал сопротивляться и пытаться вырваться:  
\- Э, ты че?! Хочешь нахаляву – бери! Отпусти! ОХРАНА!   
Один взмах руки Лютого – и Торстен упал на пол, забрызгивая фонтанирующей из разорванной ножом глотки кровью белоснежный пол прачечной. Это его правило – убивать, не мучая. Как любой охотник, ему важен трофей, а не мучения жертвы перед смертью. Лютый выпрямился и открыл одну из сушилок для белья, достав оттуда чистую арестантскую робу и одев вместо той, что была запятнана кровью. Все было просчитано и предусмотрено. В грязную форму он завернул нож, предварительно протерев рукоятку, и, вместе с трупом, бросил в подсобном помещении. Руки от крови он быстро отмыл в раковине и отправился обратно в камеру.   
Труп обнаружили довольно скоро, но возбуждать уголовное дело по данному факту не стали. Администрация не хотела, чтобы кто-то узнал о черном рынке сбыта наркотиков, поэтому они сфабриковали расследование, по результатам которого выяснилось, что Торстен умер от передозировки наркотиков. В тюрьме по этому поводу ходили разные слухи, но Лютого никто не подозревал, как и всех остальных членов группы Зверя.   
Когда о таинственной смерти Торстена перестали разговаривать на каждом углу, Тилль решил, что можно посвятить Кристофа в те секреты, ради которых он рисковал. Как только объявили отбой, и в коридорах погас свет, Зверь поднялся со своей койки и подошел к еще не спящему Шнайдеру:  
\- Ты справился с заданием, я могу сделать вывод, что тебе можно доверять.   
\- Спасибо, – отозвался было Лютый, но тут же был перебит Тиллем:  
\- Не перебивай, когда я говорю. Это первое правило. Об остальных ты узнаешь очень скоро. Отныне ты – один из нас. Думаю, представлять тебе нас заново нет смысла, все наши имена ты уже знаешь из разговора с Доктором, не так ли?  
\- …знаю – Шнайдер недовольно насупился, – но я думал, что этот разговор остался между нами…  
\- А это второе правило. Каждый из нас должен быть предельно честен и ничего не скрывать. А сейчас спать. Завтра сложный день.


	6. 6.

Кажется, уже все забыли о гибели Торстена, но только не Рихард. Он вздрагивал всем телом каждый раз, как видел этого мерзкого невнятного парня без зубов, каждый раз он вспоминал пережитое тогда в подсобке, каждый раз снова было страшно и больно. Конечно, он был зол на него и жаждал мести, но он не ожидал, что его желание сбудется. Поэтому новость о его скоропостижной кончине не осталась им не замеченной. Он ничего не знал о том, кто это сделал, тем более он не подозревал ни одного из своих сокамерников. Кроме Тилля, пожалуй. Красавчик был единственным в камере, кто не знал, какое задание Зверь поручил Лютому. Это было подозрительно – Тилль всегда рассказывал ему все и все с ним согласовывал, а тут вдруг ему сказали, что это «не его ума дело». Проходит неделя – и труп Торстена. Рихард был не глупым и понял, что к чему, но спросить у Зверя не решался. Он не боялся, что тот будет злиться за лишние вопросы, которые так не любил, он боялся, что если начнет сомневаться в своем владельце, тот перестанет его защищать – ведь таков был уговор – доверять ему во всем и не сомневаться. Ночью он услышал разговор Тилля и Кристофа, хотя они говорили очень тихо, и точно решил, что как только у него выдастся возможность, он обязательно спросит у Зверя, причастен ли он к убийству или нет.  
Наутро следующего дня всех заключенных отправили в душевую – наступил долгожданный для чистюль банный день. Обычно Тилль оставался дольше всех и не давал Рихарду уйти, но сегодня он торопился. Он спешил устроить собрание и рассказать Шнайдеру об их тайном замысле, но Красавчик, заметив, что его хозяин куда-то засобирался, подошел к нему вплотную и положил ладонь на плечо:  
\- Не хочешь задержаться немного? – с явным намеком на интим, прошептал парень.  
Тилль на секунду засомневался, чего ему хотелось в тот момент больше – остаться с аппетитным Рихардом в душевой или все-таки заняться долгожданными делами. Его нельзя было назвать слабым, но он поддался соблазну и кивнул брюнету, замедлив темп, с которым намыливался. Шнайдер с его пожизненным точно никуда не денется, а тут Рихард решил проявить инициативу первый раз за все годы.   
Когда остальные заключенные разошлись, не обращая особого внимания на парочку, Зверь из непоколебимого и равнодушного к происходящему вокруг Колосса стал действительно зверем, голодным и диким. Он подошел к Рихарду так быстро, что тот едва успел повернуться к нему лицом, и сразу же оказался впечатанным спиной в стену. Тилль поцеловал его губы с таким напором и усердием, словно хотел съесть аппетитные розовые губы любовника.  
\- М…подожди… - Красавчик уперся ладонями в крепкую грудь мужчины, стараясь отстраниться от поцелуя, но Тилль и слышать ничего не хотел, жадно водя ладонями по телу любовника и стараясь развернуть его к себе лицом, но тот на удивление крепко уперся, взяв его за руку.  
\- Позволь мне сначала спросить, – осторожно проговорил Рихард на вопросительный взгляд мужчины.  
\- О чем это, интересно? – Тилль недовольно выдохнул вызванной парнем паузой, сведя брови к переносице.  
Красавчик уже начал жалеть, что прервал его, чувствуя, что тот начинает злиться:  
\- …ты послал Лютого убить его? – тихо спросил брюнет, опустив взгляд, чтобы не видеть, какие эмоции этот вопрос вызовет у хозяина.  
\- Я, кажется, тебе уже сказал, что ты ничего не должен знать об этом…  
\- Я помню, – Рихард нарушил очередное правило, перебив его речь, и, когда понял, что сделал это, зажмурился, ожидая, что сейчас точно получит оплеуху за такую наглость – но скажи…скажи…ты же обещал, что ты будешь со мной честным…  
\- А еще я обещал, что я буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным. Уже забыл? – и без того низкий голос Тилля опустился еще ниже, до той угрожающей ноты, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
Красавчик вжался в стену всем телом, желая провалиться за нее, но холодная гладь кафеля не пускала его.   
\- Отвечай! – рявкнул мужчина – ты это спросил потому, что засомневался во мне? Ты считаешь, что я что-то сделал неправильно? Или тебе жалко этого гада, которого матушка-земля с трудом на себе носила?  
Парень зажмурился от посыпавшегося на него града вопросов, почувствовав ладонь мужчины на своем плече, которая совсем не ласково дернула его, отрывая от стены, и развернула к ней лицом.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты сам понимаешь, что нарушил достаточно правил и заслужил наказания.   
Зверь своей ступней раздвинул ноги любовника и схватил его рукой за шею ниже затылка, наклоняя:  
\- Я очень тобой недоволен. Крайне недоволен. Я не ожидал, что ты засомневаешься во мне.   
\- Нет! Тилль…я не сомнева… - Рихард не договорил, его речь оборвалась, перейдя в крик, потому что он почувствовал хлопок мощной ладони мужчины на своей правой ягодице. Это было не ласковое похлопывание, а крепкий шлепок со всей немалой силой.   
\- Ты понимаешь…что я это сделал…потому что он…поступил с тобой…так? – прерывисто проговорил мужчина, набирая в паузе силу для нового удара и глубокого вдоха, – ты понимаешь…что за это…он заслужил…смерти? Ты понимаешь…что я не потерплю…такое отрепье…среди нас? Понимаешь?!   
Красавчик терпел наказание – он знал, что был виноват, сам нарвался. Нарушить столько правил сразу – о чем он только думал... Он больше чувствовал себя виноватым, чем боялся гнева Зверя. Он действительно был неправ. Он не имел права не доверять Тиллю. Кроме того, где-то внутри кольнуло, когда он удостоверился, что именно Зверь отомстил за него, пусть и чужими руками. Неужели он действительно был ему дорог?...  
\- Понимаю… - шептал Рихард сквозь всхлипывания, вздрагивая и вскрикивая от ударов.  
Шлепки прекратились, и парень едва успел удержаться за стену ладонями, чтобы не упасть на пол. Внизу поясницы все пылало, тело стало ватным и непослушным. Он с удивлением почувствовал, что мощные руки Тилля подхватили его и снова выпрямили:  
\- Ты понял, что так делать нельзя?  
\- Да…я понял…прости… - тихо и хрипло после криков ответил брюнет, – я больше так не буду…  
\- Я очень на это надеюсь. А сейчас вернемся к тому, с чего начали.   
Тилль наспех смазал свой уже возбужденный член слюной, наклонил Рихарда в удобную для него позу и резко вошел в него, впиваясь ногтями в его бедра. Красавчик зажмурился и схватился за стену, вздрогнув всем телом от пронзившей его боли и согнувшись. Зверь не был с ним так ласков как обычно, он двигался в его теле резко, грубо, со всей силой, вонзая в него свой член с каждым разом целиком, и с таким темпом, что Рихард не успевал дышать. В ушах звенело от напряжения, и он не слышал, насколько громко он кричит и стонет. Даже на обоюдный оргазм он не обратил внимания, только снова почувствовал, что без опоры упадет на пол. На этот раз Зверь обнял его на удивление ласково. Тилль уткнулся носом в шею парня, тяжело вздыхая и угрюмо молча. Он столько всего хотел сказать ему. Хотел сказать, как он ему дорог, как ему хотелось защитить его от того ублюдка, что он не пожалел и убил его, как ему хотелось извиниться за перенесенную только что боль, но он лишь скупо поцеловал его в шею чуть ниже уха и выпрямился, отпуская:  
\- Вымойся и возвращайся в камеру. Сейчас будет серьезный разговор, – проговорил он и небрежно вытерся, накинув одежду и уйдя из душевой, оставляя опустошенного любовника под холодными струями душа.


	7. 7.

«Свободное время» в расписании дня звучит как издевка в стенах тюрьмы. Пожалуй, это самый тоскливый временной промежуток в застенках. Простая тюремная работа для заключенных была хорошим способом отвлечься от слежения за вяло текущими минутами и секундами, можно повернуть течение мыслей в другое направление. В «свободное» время – только камера, решетки и неумолимое время.  
Кристоф, как всегда, когда ему было нечем заняться, устроился на своих нарах, подложив руки под голову и закрыв глаза, собираясь подремать – тоже неплохой способ скоротать время. Едва успел он погрузиться в мир грез, как его выдернули оттуда довольно грубым рывком за плечо, так что Лютый присел на постели от неожиданности. Проморгав сонные глаза, он увидел стоящего рядом Зверя, который не убирал руки с его плеча:  
\- Потом отоспишься, – приказным тоном проговорил мужчина и отошел, сев на свои нары.   
Остальные четверо заключенных тоже находились на своих местах. Собираться тесным кругом для разговора, который содержал бы в себе что-то секретное, было опасно – это неминуемо привлекло бы внимание охраны.   
Кристоф недовольно посмотрел на разбудившего его Тилля. Ему очень не нравилась манера общения Зверя с сокамерниками, но он не решался огрызнуться в ответ – попасть в немилость тюремному авторитету, который при этом предлагает некие свои «услуги» - надо умудриться упустить такой шанс жить в тюрьме лучше многих.   
\- То, о чем ты узнаешь, должно остаться в пределах этой камеры. Если ты настучишь на нас, житья тебе не будет. Усек? – прежде чем приступить к главному вопросу на повестке дня, пригрозил Тилль.  
Лютый скупо кивнул и насупился, сложив руки на груди и недоумевая, что такое можно в тюрьме скрывать, чтобы так угрожали.   
\- Мы готовим побег, – без всякой лирики и вступительных слов проговорил Тилль, поглядывая в сторону решетки, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии лишних свидетелей или послухов – с помощью Фотографа мы смогли раздобыть схемы всех этажей тюрьмы и инфраструктуры. Теперь, когда ты об этом знаешь, ты должен бежать с нами и помочь тем самым.   
Кристоф едва не уронил челюсть на пол, удивленным взглядом окинув сокамерников:  
\--У вас че…крыша поехала что ли? – еле слышно спросил он – эта тюрьма охраняется лучше, чем особняк президента! Если нас поймают, это же будет…  
\- Что тебе терять с твоим пожизненным? – усмехнулся Тилль, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.  
\--А…если пристрелят при попытке побега! Я сдыхать не хочу! – Лютый подал голос выше, чем до этого, и Зверь тут же осадил его, пока только жестом руки.   
\- Сколько тебе лет? Тридцать? Чуть больше? Протянешь ли ты еще столько же здесь? Вряд ли. Вскроешься или повесишься. Или сдохнешь от туберкулеза. А мы предлагаем тебе шанс, шанс оказаться на свободе.   
Этот ответ заставил Шнайдера задуматься. Неприятно было признавать, но Зверь был абсолютно прав. Если ничего не предпринять, он будет либо гнить здесь до тех пор, пока не умрет от болезни или в результате потасовки с арестантами от глупого ранения, либо сам наложит на себя руки. Появился шанс снова оказаться на воле, пусть и призрачный.  
\- У нас есть план побега, через кухню. Единственное, чего нам не хватает – это связи с охраной. Пока не получается найти какого-нибудь подкупного охранника, который поможет нам туда попасть.   
Кристоф потер шею ладонью и чуть кивнул:  
\- Я согласен присоединиться к вам…я не хочу тут гнить весь срок, и пожить на воле еще хочется…  
Фотограф после этого разговора подошел к стенке, на которой висел плакат с красоткой в бикини на фоне пляжа, отодвинул его и достал сверток бумаг, который покоился в небольшой полости в стене, подойдя к Лютому и сев рядом. Он долго и тихо рассказывал ему о сложной конструкции тюрьмы, о том, где и сколько охранников, где сигнализация – они успели выяснить все. Шнайдер невольно удивлялся про себя такой многословности Фотографа – он столько слов от него за один момент не слышал ни разу.   
Красавчик с присущим ему скептицизмом наблюдал за разговором. Ему было сложно смириться, что теперь он на одной стороне с человеком, которого ненавидел столько лет. Но спорить с решением Зверя он не мог и не имел на это права. Ведь именно Рихард подал идею побега – ему больше всех хотелось вырваться на свободу. Он не хотел потерять свои лучшие годы, свою молодость и красоту, в тюрьме. Тилль, который в «прошлой жизни» на воле натерпелся больше, чем можно пережить в любой тюрьме мира, сначала не соглашался. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в пустую никчемную жизнь, в которой он не находил себе места. Там было хуже, чем в тюрьме. Но Красавчик долго убеждал его, что если они попытаются сделать это группой, если они найдут надежных людей, которые не подведут и не побоятся, если они не потеряют связи друг с другом на свободе – они смогут начать новую жизнь. Что именно из всех обещаний убедило Зверя, осталось для Рихарда тайной. Тилль подбирал людей тщательно, выживал из своей камеры тех, кто не подходил для такого сложного дела. Он сам не знал, зачем он с таким энтузиазмом занялся подготовкой побега. Может, потому что об этом его просил Красавчик?...

Кристофу казалось, что прошла целая вечность, но календарь показывал суровую правду – прошло чуть больше двух месяцев. Дело с побегом не двигалось с мертвой точки. О нем даже никто не разговаривал. Лютый начинал беситься про себя, подозревая, что его просто надули, его руками убрали какого-то врага Зверя и забыли обо всем, что ему наобещали. Плохому настроению способствовало полное отсутствие секса. Кристоф был уже готов на все, что угодно, чтобы хоть как-то разнообразить скучную половую жизнь со своей левой рукой. Он стал действительно лютым – на всех бросался и злился, а чуть что – лез в драку. Охранники взяли его на заметку и каждый раз говорили, что еще немного – и он окажется в карцере.   
На прогулке Шнайдер сидел во дворе на лавке и нервно курил очередную сигарету, стараясь хоть как-то расслабиться.   
\- В картишки не желаешь? – вдруг раздался рядом голос Красавчика, который без спроса сел рядом на лавку, тасуя в руках колоду карт.  
\- С жуликами не играю, – проворчал Шнайдер, даже не посмотрев в сторону Рихарда и выкинув окурок.  
\- Да мне с мокрушником в одной камере тоже не по себе, знаешь ли. Кто знает, что у вас, психов, на уме, – ехидно ответил парень, не сдержав едкого смешка.  
\- Пошел нахер отсюда, пока башку не проломил! – прорычал Лютый, резко повернув голову в его сторону и сжав ладони в кулаки.   
\- Какие мы злые! Боюсь-боюсь! – протянул парень и хихикнул, бросив колоду на лавку, – не бесись, а то сейчас по швам разойдешься от своей злобы.  
Кристоф оскалился и резко поднялся с лавки, взяв щуплого по сравнению с ним Рихарда за грудки и стянув с лавки. Тот схватил его руку на себе и попытался вырваться из захвата, но Лютый был куда сильнее. Шнайдер сам отпустил его, давая возможность защищаться, и напал на него, стараясь своими огромными кулаками попасть по лицу Красавчика. Хотя в силе щуплый воришка уступал хорошо сложенному убийце, он был куда увертливее и легко уклонялся от стремительных ударов. На звуки начавшейся драки собрались остальные прогуливающиеся по двору заключенные, поддерживающе вопя, кто Рихарду, кто Кристофу – прям как тогда в детском доме. Зверь видел драку, но продолжал лишь наблюдать. Он очень хотел помочь Красавчику, но не имел права – бой должен быть честным. Если он вмешается, он не только потеряет свой авторитет, он снова вернет Рихарда в то положение, в котором он оказался, когда только попал в тюрьму – об него снова начнут вытирать ноги.   
Драку разняла охрана в самом разгаре, когда Рихард и Кристоф катали друг друга по земле, беспорядочно колотя руками.  
\- Ну все, триста двадцать шестой, доигрался! Десять суток в карцере! – объявил один из охранников, приложив Лютого дубинкой и закрепив наручники на его запястьях.   
Красавчик остался сидеть на земле, провожая взглядом обидчика, которого увели под конвоем обратно в здание. Толпа наблюдателей расступилась, и к нему подошел Тилль, протянув руку и помогая встать.  
\- Надо к врачу, – заключил мужчина, посмотрев на рану на брови брюнета, из которой тоненьким ручейком по щеке бежала кровь, на разбитую губу и расцарапанную шею.  
Как бы ему хотелось слизать кровь из его ран, как делают звери, прижать его к себе крепко, чтобы он чувствовал, что он под защитой на самом деле, поставить Кристофа на место и тоже нанести ему увечья, но он не мог. Поэтому он лишь скупо похлопал Рихарда по плечу ладонью и в сопровождении Доктора отпустил в медпункт.


	8. 8.

Есть профессии, о которых люди мечтают с раннего детства: космонавты, врачи, учителя и так далее – все, к чему можно применить слово «престижно». А есть профессии, которые люди стараются обходить стороной. Тюремный надзиратель – одна из них. Вряд ли кто в детстве думал «вот вырасту и обязательно стану тюремным надзирателем». На такую работу, тяжелую как физически, так и психологически, приходят в большинстве случаев потому, что выбирать больше не из чего.   
Так случилось и в жизни Пауля. В городе, где он прожил всю свою жизнь, никакой работы не было, а если и была, то оплачивалась плохо и нерегулярно. Эксклюзивное рабочее место, где хорошо платили, было в тюрьме – единственной достопримечательности этого маленького населенного пункта. Но Пауль неплохо зарабатывал и на более спокойной работе – грузчиком в магазине. У него были жена и сын, с которыми он жил в общежитии, и пусть их жизнь нельзя было назвать шикарной, но на самое необходимое денег хватало. Как бы все со стороны благоприятно не выглядело, жизнь была больше похожа на рутину – с утра до вечера пять дней в неделю таскать тяжелые мешки и коробки, потом домой, где его ждут бытовые хлопоты. Пауль почти не виделся с друзьями, не отдыхал, и накапливаемое раздражение в силу мягкого характера не мог изливать на жену или сына, поэтому поступил так, как поступают многие в его положении – он начал выпивать. Супруге это не понравилось, к тому же, ее запросы все возрастали, а работать она не хотела. Их семья еще недолго просуществовала на обоюдном желании Пауля и его жены не травмировать их сына разводом, но после того, как супруга взяла огромный кредит в банке на имя Пауля, не спросив его, хочет ли он получить деньги таким образом и сможет ли он вообще расплатиться с банком, конец их отношениям неизбежно наступил. После развода у него появилось новое денежное обязательство плюс к выплате ежемесячных платежей по кредиту – алименты. Пауль переехал в более скромную комнату общежития, работал полный рабочий день и подрабатывал, но денег не хватало катастрофически. Банковские клерки не уставали присылать ему все новые уведомления о просрочке платежа. Он понимал, что при таком раскладе он никогда не выплатит всю сумму, нужно было либо менять место работы, либо брать деньги взаймы еще раз, но тогда образовался бы еще один долг. Поэтому Пауль решился на первый вариант и, после долгих собеседований, курсов обучения и тренировок, его приняли тюремным надзирателем. Ему не давали поста или другой серьезной работы – он был слишком неопытен и проходил так называемую «стажировку» - в карцере разносил заключенным еду.   
Пауль боялся заключенных так, как боится, наверное, каждый человек, оказываясь в клетке с диким хищником. Он сам себе напоминал плохого дрессировщика в цирке, который с закрытыми глазами бросал мясо хищнику и убегал со всех ног. Он старался не всматриваться в глаза, которые с ненавистью смотрели на него всякий раз, как открывалась разделяющая их перегородка в дверях комнат карцера, но однажды взглянув, он не мог забыть этих взглядов, от которых мороз пробегал по коже. Но самый глубоко врезавшийся в память взгляд он увидел недавно, когда в карцере оказался Лютый. Его злые голубые глаза, взгляд острее любого кинжала наводили на Пауля ужас. Он искренне радовался тому, что их разделяет непробиваемая дверь, меньше всего он хотел оказаться с обладателем этих глаз на открытой территории.   
\- Пора выводить триста двадцать шестого из карцера, – услышал однажды разговор Пауль в служебном помещении.   
\- Да надо…но, блин, так впадлу…Сейчас футбольчик начнется, я пивка подогнал… - охранник поймал стоящего на пороге стажера взглядом, – о…чудесно! – он широко улыбнулся, – Пауль, у нас для тебя задание! Очень ответственное!  
Пауль почувствовал, как на секунду остановилось сердце. Услышав еще на пороге про «триста двадцать шестого», он без лишних слов понял, о чем его хотят попросить.   
\- Слушай…выведи триста двадцать шестого из карцера, а? Ну по-братски!   
\- По инструкции для этого нужно два охранника, – промямлил Пауль, судорожно придумывая про себя, как избежать этого поручения.  
\- Да ладно тебе, у тебя ж электрошок, дубинка, наручники, а он безоружный! Долбанешь его если что по почкам да и все. Давай, Пауль, не ломайся, дуй работай. Ты же должен опыт получать!   
Пауль глубоко вздохнул и обреченно кивнул, еле переставляя налившиеся свинцом от страха ноги в сторону карцера. Его не покидало предчувствие, что сейчас он откроет дверь, и его разорвут на куски. Стажер остановился перед дверью, которая разделяла его и Лютого, снял с пояса ключи и трясущейся рукой отомкнул каждый замок.   
\- Триста двадцать шестой, руки за голову, лицом к стене, – в горле от страха пересохло, и вместо громкого властного голоса получилось несмелое сипение.   
За дверью никто даже не пошевелился.   
\- Триста двадцать шестой, руки за голову… - Пауль, нарушая все правила, прошел за дверь в маленькое помещение без окон с единственным предметом мебели – койкой, и осмотрелся.   
Он не успел понять, что произошло, он лишь почувствовал, что с силой прижат к захлопнувшейся двери, ключи из его ладони были выхвачены. Он зажмурился от испуга и только слышал, как в замочной скважине провернулся ключ, запирая его и триста двадцать шестого в камере.  
Открыв глаза, Пауль встретился взглядом со злыми голубыми глазами. Так близко он надеялся никогда их не увидеть. Он оцепенел от страха, забыв напрочь о дубинке, электрошоке, о том, что надо звать на помощь. Он просто замер и смотрел в лицо убийцы, как кролик смотри на удава перед смертью.  
\- Помогите! – наконец завопил он и выхватил электрошок из-за пояса, но его рука тут же была грубо и с силой схвачена за запястье, и пальцы, безвольно разжавшись, выронили средство защиты на пол.   
\- Заткнись! – рыкнул Кристоф и схватил Пауля за горло, бросив его на пол.   
Лютый сам не до конца понимал, что он сейчас делает. Десять дней взаперти без какого-либо общения кого угодно могли сделать не совсем адекватным. Что можно сделать с этим охранником, таким мелким и хилым, на котором форма выглядела так нелепо? Убить его? Нет, это было бы просто глупым вымещением злости. Избить? Тоже нет. Изнасиловать?...  
Кристоф посмотрел на Пауля уже иначе – злоба во взгляде сменилась вожделением. Он уже не задумывался о том, что перед ним – мужчина, охранник к тому же, что они в карцере, что ему может достаться новое наказание. Им руководил инстинкт, который подавлять сил уже не было. Пользуясь тем, что Лютый замешкался, Пауль попытался встать на ноги, но тут же был прижат ногой к полу.  
\- Только рыпнись, – прорычал Кристоф и оказался на полу над ним, для убедительности ударив охранника под дых кулаком, – можешь орать сколько угодно, стены тут толстые…и только попробуй хоть пикнуть кому-нибудь про это, я тебя, сученыш, прирежу, понял?! – гаркнул он и перевернул его под собой на живот, сдирая с него штаны.  
Пауль не верил в то, что с ним происходило. Он крепко зажмурился, потом поморгал и снова открыл глаза, надеясь, что это ужасное видение исчезнет. Но Кристоф был более чем реален. Насильник уперся коленом между его ног и схватил за шею, заставляя подняться его на колени. За предпринятую попытку вырваться или сдвинуть ноги Лютый ощутимо приложился широкой ладонью к открывшейся из-под брюк ягодице, пихнув его в спину:  
\- Не рыпайся! – повторил он и схватился за штаны арестантской формы, спустив их с себя до колен и посмотрев на распластанного под ним охранника, сплевывая на свою ладонь.   
На комфорт и удобства в такой ситуации рассчитывать не приходилось, и Пауль сжался весь в комок, представляя, какую боль ему предстоит сейчас выдержать. Кристоф еще раз стукнул его кулаком куда угодил:  
\- А ну разожмись быстро, тебе же хуже будет! – гаркнул он и, почувствовав, что, хоть и дрожа всем телом, но Пауль предпринял попытку расслабиться, он сразу ввел в его тело два скупо смазанных слюной пальца.   
Надзиратель изогнулся дугой от пронзившей его боли, закричав во весь голос и впиваясь ногтями в свои руки. Лютый недолго подготавливал его к сексу и уж точно совершенно не думал о его ощущениях. Он крепко взял ладонями его бедра, силой заставляя раздвинуть ноги, и стал вталкивать в него свой каменный от возбуждения член. Пауль дрожал всем телом от боли, он кричал, жмурился, пытался вывернуться из крепких объятий, но Лютый был гораздо сильнее и легко удерживал его под собой. Вся злость Кристофа, накопленная не только в тюрьме, но еще там, на воле, казалось, перешла в его силу. Он вонзил свой ствол в него до упора и стал подаваться в нем часто и резко, со всей силой, так что шлепки бедер о ягодицы Пауля звучали как если бы он бил его ладонью. Пауль стоял на коленях только благодаря тому, что Лютый крепко держал его. Он не заметил, как начал плакать, не слышал своих криков, не ощущал ничего, кроме ужасной боли и колотящегося где-то в горле сердца. Охранник почувствовал что-то теплое и липкое, выплеснувшееся в его тело, и услышал довольный рев Лютого. Ему было точно хорошо. Он поднялся и застегнул на себе штаны, глядя на упавшего на бок Пауля без доли сожаления:  
\- Слушай сюда. Я не шучу, прирежу, если кто-нибудь узнает. Я буду находить тебя сам и трахать, слышал? А теперь одевайся и пошли.  
Легко сказать. Пауль поднялся на колени и кое-как поднялся на ноги, дрожащими руками застегивая на себе брюки и не в силах унять капающие слезы. Он чувствовал себя словно распотрошенная рыба, из которой вытащили все внутренности, и осталась лишь безжизненная оболочка. Такого унижения он не испытывал никогда в своей жизни.   
Через десять минут Кристоф уже был снова в камере Зверя. Как только решетка закрылась за ним, Тилль поднялся со своей койки и подошел к Лютому, ударив его кулаком в живот, не со всей силы, но внушительно. Шнайдер от неожиданности привалился к решетке и возмущенно посмотрел на мужчину:  
\- Это вместо приветствия?!  
\- Не смей драться ни с кем из нас. Мы стая, и не должны грызть друг друга. Проходи.


	9. 9.

Что сложнее всего пережить? У каждого человека есть свое мерило, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос. Кто-то никогда не сможет пережить потерю близкого человека, кто-то – разлуку, кто-то – бедность. Для Пауля ответом на этот вопрос стало колючее слово «унижение». Он забыл о разводе с женой, которую любил, забыл о разлуке с сыном, но пережитое тогда в карцере не давало ему покоя ни на секунду. Пауль был уверен, что он больше никогда не вернется в это жуткое мрачное здание за колючей проволокой. Он не думал о долгах, о том, на какие деньги будет жить. И будет ли…Он, кажется, забыл о том, что существует будущее. Его жизнь остановилась в тот самый момент, когда он ступил на порог этой проклятой камеры. Как же он ненавидел себя за это…Он закрывал глаза, и в полной темноте видел этот жуткий взгляд злых голубых глаз, он слышал в абсолютной тишине его низкий хриплый голос, похожий на рев дикого зверя, он снова и снова чувствовал ту боль и ужас, которые он испытал, оказавшись на грязном полу камеры. Пауль почти не спал, вздрагивал от каждого шороха в коридоре общежития, а аппетит бесследно исчез. Он чувствовал себя как жаба в формалине: скованный воспоминаниями, как банкой, он слабо скреб конечностями по стеклянным стенкам, стараясь выбраться из зеленой жижи собственного отчаяния.   
Сон приходил ненадолго, когда казалось, что мозг от накала перегорит, а в глаза насыпали песок. Спал он от силы несколько часов, все время вздрагивая и мучаясь кошмарными сновидениями. Вскоре Пауль всем своим естеством ощутил, что если он ничего не предпримет, то скоро окажется вновь за колючей проволокой, только не в тюрьме в качестве надзирателя, а в доме для душевно больных и пациентом. Инстинкт подсказал, что делать. Он снова вернулся к старой доброй привычке выпивать. Пил много, не меньше бутылки крепкого алкоголя за вечер. В пьяном угаре он расслаблялся, засыпал крепко, хотя скорее просто терял сознание. Соседи начали беспокоиться за свою безопасность – человек в таком крепком алкогольном опьянении вряд ли контролировал свои действия.  
Проснувшись одним утром от настойчивого стука в дверь, Пауль впервые за все это время открыл ее не для того, чтобы выйти в магазин за новой порцией алкоголя. Ему вручили толстую пачку бумаг и конвертов, небрежно связанных бечевкой. Он с большим трудом занялся чтением макулатуры. Каждая бумажка кричала о долгах, о просрочке, о неуплате процентов. После запоя не осталось даже копейки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заплатить такие большие суммы. Прошлая зарплата целиком ушла на алкоголь, за отпуск он не получил ни гроша, да еще и занял деньги у соседей, чтобы купить спасительной выпивки. Одурманенный алкоголем разум сделал вывод, что, вероятно, положение вещей паршивое. В одном из писем банк четко дал понять, что готов обратиться в суд, чтобы принудить его к оплате задолженности или привлечь к ответственности. Чем четче Пауль понимал, в какой ситуации он оказался, тем чище становилось его мышление. Он пришел в себя – жизнь отвесила ему крепкую пощечину, чтобы привести в чувства. Начались судорожные поиски денег, которые закончились объявлением на фонарном столбе с громкой фразой «беспроцентная ссуда на длительный срок без поручителей». Пауль обрадовался такой удаче и, даже не задумываясь, обратился по телефону, указанному на грязной бумажке.   
Уже через день он пришел в так называемый «офис» - маленькую комнатушку в старой гостинице, где постояльцев не было, наверное, с момента ее открытия, и хозяин сдал ее в аренду предпринимателям средней руки. Недолго вчитываясь в бумаги, которые ему подсовывали грузные мужчины в дорогих костюмах своими опухшими от жира ладонями, щедро усыпанными перстнями, он ставил подписи на каждой. Пауль получил столько денег, сколько никогда еще не держал в своих руках.  
\- Мы надеемся, что Вы оплатите все в срок, – уютным басом проговорил «кредитор», пожимая его руку.  
Пауль даже не подозревал, что срок оплаты наступит не через оговоренные полгода, а через десять дней. Более того, когда в его комнате в общежитии оказались те самые роскошно одетые мужчины, он узнал, что вернуть им он должен в два раза больше, чем занял.   
\- Ты понял? – вместо прежде вежливого «Вы» уточнил кредитор, демонстрируя Паулю орудие возмездия, если он не оплатит – черный блестящий пистолет.   
Пауль понял, что завяз в болоте – стоило вытащить из вязкой трясины ногу, как в ней вязла вторая. Сейчас он оказался по горло в липкой жиже. Еще чуть-чуть – и он уйдет в грязь целиком, захлебнется и все закончится. Все плохое и хорошее. Но он решил попытаться снова собраться с силами и спасти себя.   
На следующий день он уже вернулся из отпуска обратно на свое место надзирателя в карцере.   
\- Испытательный срок окончен, – вдруг огорошило его начальство – твой новый пост будет в столовой.   
Пауль ощутил, как внутри все сжалось, как сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме. Он физически ощутил присутствие этого ужасного триста двадцать шестого, у которого в столовой он будет как на ладони. Но больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться, обрекая себя на новые страхи.

В камере Зверя все было по-прежнему. Кристоф остепенился после карцера, в драках больше не участвовал и был почти примерным заключенным. Только карцер ли так подействовал на него или все-таки то, что случилось в нем…  
Лютый не чувствовал никакой вины за то, что он сделал тогда с несчастным охранником в камере. Скорее он был смущен – теперь его репутация запятнана гомосексуализмом. Если еще кто-нибудь в тюрьме узнает, что он изнасиловал охранника, вряд ли ему будет от этого лучше. Хотя, возможно, ярые ненавистники служителей правопорядка стали бы его уважать, но большинство покрутили ли бы пальцем у виска. Он не думал о том, что такой «контакт» с охранником может быть полезным. Он просто хотел секса. Он рисовал перед собой красивую девушку, а не щуплого низкорослого парня. По крайней мере, он хотел в это верить.  
С Рихардом они контактировали мало и неохотно. Но никто из них больше не пытался ужалить другого побольнее, чтобы обидеть и спровоцировать на драку.   
Тилль злился на него, глубоко в душе. Из-за него на его прекрасном Рихарде появился еще один шрам – над бровью, неглубокий, почти сливающийся с кожей, но продолговатый. Красавчик начал комплексовать из-за этого и отпустил за месяц челку, чтобы прикрыть, как он считал, «уродство». Зверь мог бы отомстить, но что-то его останавливало. Он понимал, что он тоже был виноват. Он позволил, снова допустил случиться плохому с Рихардом. Чувство вины перед мальчишкой мучило его и терзало. Но он слишком глубоко прятал в себе все свои переживания и не мог даже извиниться перед ним. Только когда все в камере засыпали, он вставал со своих нар и смотрел на спящего Красавчика, гладил его по волосам и давился ядом своей вины перед ним. Желание выбраться оттуда становилось непреодолимым. Но он не думал о себе, он не хотел свободы для себя, если с ним не будет Рихарда. Он хотел выйти в обычный мир вместе с ним, чтобы быть способным защищать его и не позволять больше появляться шрамам на его теле.


	10. 10.

Наверное, у каждого человека в жизни случается, что когда он очень сильно хочет, желает, жаждет, чтобы его заветная мечта сбылась, она все время отдаляется от него, убегает, и кажется, что уже никогда он не получит то, чего хочет. Человек начинает забывать о своей мечте, или она видоизменяется, или вовсе сменяется новой. И тут вдруг как гром среди ясного неба – ему приходится доставать из закромов своего сознания ту самую мечту, похожую на старую пожухшую от времени фотографию, о которой он уже, возможно, совсем забыл. Все потому, что мироздание как в издевку кидает человеку подачку – хотел – бери! Но уже не хочется…  
Зверь чувствовал себя как тот самый бедняга с неудачной мечтой. Да, он мечтал о побеге. Просто мечтал. Но где-то в глубине души он совершенно не хотел этого, или надеялся, что он так и останется несбыточной мечтой. И вот, словно удар под дых.   
\- Кристоф, чего приуныл? – Рихарду скучно, и со своего «второго этажа» он выхватил взглядом Лютого, который пытался задремать на нижних нарах напротив.  
\- Отвали, – только и пробурчал в ответ Шнайдер, демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной.  
\- А-а-а…я, кажется, понял, – ухмыльнулся Красавчик. Хоть он и обещал больше не устраивать склок с ним, он не мог удержаться, – одиноко бедному Кристофу?  
\- Что?... – Лютый нахмурился и резко присел на нарах, повернувшись лицом к давнему врагу, – что ты там вякнул?  
\- А ну-ка тихо, – раздался голос Зверя с нижних нар, как всегда не самым дружелюбным тоном, который ничего хорошего не предвещал, если они ослушаются.  
\- Да, Кристоф, сразу злиться…понимаю, уже столько времени и все один да один, ну или с левой подружкой, – ехидно хихикнул брюнет, – недотрах, он такой…  
Кристоф рассержено засопел носом, сжав добела ладони и чувствуя, как его лицо заливается краской – не то от стыда, не то от злости, хотя скорее всего обе противоречивые эмоции хорошо читались на его лице. Он хотел подняться, стащить сверху надоевшего порядком Красавчика, избить его так, чтобы он стоять не мог, но тот, как принцесса из сказки, сидел в «башне», которую стерег «дракон» - Зверь на нижних нарах.   
\- Да это лучше, чем быть шалавой вроде тебя! – все-таки сдержать все эмоции в себе Лютому не удалось.  
Рихард невольно покраснел от такого обращения к себе и нахмурился, отвернувшись спиной к Кристофу и решив больше с ним не разговаривать. Зверь молчал, ему ничего не нужно было говорить – он просто посмотрел на Лютого так, что у того внутри все сжалось. Он отвел взгляд в сторону, изображая, что он виноват, и лег на свое место:  
\- И ничего и не недотрах! Я нашел лошка охранника - не хуже тебя, – пробубнил вслед Кристоф, отвернувшись ото всех.   
В камере на несколько секунд повисла тишина.   
\- Охранника?... – робко повторил за Шнайдером Кристиан, оторвавшийся от чтения книги.   
Стая переглянулась, и уже через несколько мгновений Кристофа заставили подняться с койки и сделать подробный доклад о том, где и как ему удалось «наладить контакт» с охранником.  
\- Карцер, значит… - задумчиво проговорил Тилль, почесав щеку, – не совсем удобно…Значит, тебе придется отправиться туда вновь, чтобы его увидеть. Ты должен будешь ему передать наш план.  
Как тяжело было говорить эти слова…Как будто их вытаскивали раскаленными клещами из глотки. Зверь сам не до конца понимал, почему ему становится так плохо от того, что их мечта начинает сбываться. Остаток дня он провел на своей койке и отказался идти на ужин в столовую. Только когда объявили отбой, он по сложившейся традиции пихнул полку над ним ногой. Рихард не заставил себя долго ждать и быстро спустился со своих нар, с готовностью начав расстегивать на себе брюки, но Тилль прервал его, молча затянув на свою постель. Красавчик растерялся – он точно был уверен, что такой жест всегда означает последующий секс.   
\- Секса не будет, – возможно, Зверь уже настолько глубоко овладел им, что даже контролирует поток его мыслей.   
\- …что-то случилось? – осторожно спросил брюнет, начав судорожно перебирать про себя недавние события в поисках того, что могло обидеть Тилля или чего-то, что он сделал против правил. Вспомнился только сегодняшний разговор с Лютым, и Рихард поспешил оправдаться, – я не хотел с ним ругаться, я просто…  
Зверь снова оборвал его, положив ладонь на его губы и молча глядя на него в темноте. Как он боялся задать ему этот вопрос, который тревожит еще с того самого момента, как Красавчик затеял побег…Ему не было так страшно даже когда он узнал о болезни дочери. Тогда он почему-то верил, что все обратимо. Сейчас же ему казалось, что как только они окажутся на свободе, Рихард убежит от него куда глаза глядят, лишь бы больше никогда не видеться. И он ничего, совсем ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы он остался с ним. Ему казалось, что в тюрьме Красавчика рядом удерживает только то, что он авторитет, поэтому он такой послушный и покорный. На свободе они будут равны, и Тилль больше не сможет ему приказать быть рядом…  
\- Рихард… - наконец выдавил из себя мужчина и закрыл глаза, – когда мы сбежим…что ты будешь делать?  
Красавчик ожидал всего, что угодно – сначала секса, потом наказания за то, что он устроил ссору с Лютым, но явно не такого вопроса. Неужели Зверя это действительно волновало?   
\- Я не знаю, – честно ответил брюнет, глядя на Зверя, – я просто хочу на свободу…знаешь…попутешествовать…посмотреть на мир…Я не хочу больше воровать…Может, получится стать кем-то круче, чем просто вором…Наркоторговцем, например.  
Тилль выслушал ответ и решился задать более конкретный вопрос, открыв глаза и придвинувшись к нему вплотную:  
\- Когда мы сбежим…ты пойдешь своей дорогой, или останешься с нами? – мужчина едва успел сказать вместо «мной» «нами».   
Рихард снова задумался. На свободе у него не было никого, вообще. Ни одной живой души. Своих родителей и прочих родственников он никогда не знал, а после детского дома он едва ли успел с кем-то познакомиться. Даже серьезных отношений с девушками у него не было, да и не хотелось. Он развлекался и получал от жизни удовольствие. Сейчас, после нескольких лет в тюрьме, ему бы хотелось вернуться в какой-нибудь дом, где его кто-нибудь ждал бы. Осознание того, что он на белом свете совсем один, иногда давило ему на сердце со всей тяжестью, на какую способно только одиночество. Но после того, как он попал в распоряжение Тилля, он стал чувствовать себя не таким отрезанным от всего мира. Он не знал, что такое любовь или влюбленность, но ему порой казалось, что именно этот терпкий и глубокий вкус он ощущает каждый раз, как целует мужчину, который сейчас лежал рядом с ним. И он совсем не хотел на свободе перестать чувствовать то, к чему успел привыкнуть.  
\- Останусь, – коротко ответил Красавчик, надеясь, что хоть эти его размышления Тилль не сможет услышать.  
Оба замолчали. Зверь не прогонял его обратно на свои нары, как раньше после секса, а просто обнимал его рукой, все крепче и крепче притискивая к себе.   
\- Сейчас…еще пять минут и пойдешь обратно, – стараясь вновь звучать отрешенно и холодно, проговорил мужчина.   
Была бы его воля – он бы не отпустил его никуда, даже обратно на его нары. Как ему хотелось верить, что Рихард не обманывает его…  
Прежде чем наконец ослабить объятия, Тилль глубоко и нежно поцеловал любовника, так словно делал это в последний раз, как будто больше он его никогда не увидит или завтра никогда не наступит.   
\- Все будет хорошо, Тилль, – вдруг проговорил Красавчик и скрылся на «втором этаже».


	11. 11.

Пауль почувствовал себя на краю пропасти как никогда остро, когда оказался на своем новом посту в тюремной столовой. Ни огромные долги, ни угрозы суда и бандитов не могли сравниться с нависшей над ним опасностью. Все меркло по сравнению с неминуемой встречей с Лютым. Он понимал, что надеяться на то, что его не заметят злые голубые глаза убийцы, глупо, поэтому не тешил себя надеждами на лучший исход. Он просто ждал неизбежного на своем посту, ставший таким же бледным, как стена за его спиной.   
Кристоф ломал голову, куда пропал «лошок-охранник» - он даже отсидел очередные десять дней в карцере, но его не встретил. Когда он оказался в столовой на обеде, он вновь ощутил ласковую ладонь судьбы в своей руке, помогавшую ему пройти нелегкий путь, как мать ведет своего ребенка. Заметив зажатого у стены уже хорошо знакомого ему охранника, Лютый едва смог сдержать довольную улыбку – ему фартит. Зато Пауль понял, что к нему судьба повернулась спиной раз и навсегда. И что ему было делать? Бежать? Куда бежать? Он не может покинуть сейчас свой пост, да и начальство его, мягко говоря, не поймет. Когда он встретился взглядом с Кристофом, он понял – бежать бесполезно. Надо просто смириться.  
После обеда Пауль, почти впавший в состояние анабиоза от ужаса, почувствовал, что его грубо взяли за ладонь и потащили куда-то в сторону выхода из столовой. В глазах был настоящий фейерверк – то темнело, то, наоборот, вспыхивало невыносимо ярко. Сквозь эти всполохи он не видел, кто так вероломно тащит его по коридору, но ему и не нужно было – тело все помнило и видело за него. Тактильные ощущение, которые он испытал при том ужасном изнасиловании, все сильнее всплывали в его памяти, выбираясь из темного уголка сознания, куда Пауль тщетно вгонял их огромными порциями алкоголя.  
\- Открывай, – услышал он над своим ухом до боли знакомый голос с примесью рева дикого зверя.  
Пауль сфокусировал взгляд на двери перед ним. Подсобное помещение. Трясущимися руками он вытащил из-за пояса связку ключей и отомкнул дверь. Резкий толчок в темноту – и он уже сидит на полу на коленях.   
\- Где же ты пропадал-то столько? – ухмыльнулся Шнайдер, захлопнув за ними дверь.  
Пауль и рад бы ответить, но от липкого страха горло свела безумная судорога, внутри все сжалось. Загорелся тусклый свет от лампочки под потолком – Лютый нащупал на стене выключатель. Он без доли сожаления, зато с огромным вожделением смотрел на онемевшего охранника, который даже не пытался убежать. Скорее, не мог, чем не хотел. С каждым шагом Кристофа в его сторону Пауль все сильнее бледнел, не сводя с него ярко-алых от лопнувших сосудов глаз.  
\- Ну да это неважно, – отмахнулся от своего же вопроса Шнайдер, подойдя к нему вплотную и спуская с себя брюки арестантской формы вместе с нижним бельем.  
\- Важно лишь то, что я свое слово держу. Привыкай, – усмехнулся он и взял ладонью затылок Пауля, грубо потянув его на себя, так что тот почти уткнулся лицом в его пах.  
\- Нет…не надо… - наконец пролепетал охранник, предприняв слабую попытку отстраниться.  
\- Надо-надо, – Лютый сжал короткие каштановые волосы пальцами, снова дернув его на себя, – мы же договаривались, забыл?  
Пауль зажмурился от неприятного ощущения натянутых на затылке волосы, не сводя с Лютого взгляда, и замер перед ним, молчаливо соглашаясь на все его действия.  
\- Вот молодец, – похвалил Кристоф, хрипло усмехнувшись, и взял свой уже напрягшийся член ладонью, надавив головкой на губы Пауля, пытаясь втолкнуть ствол в его рот, но тот снова попытался отстраниться и увернуться, за что получил неслабый подзатыльник. Чувствуя, что сопротивление ни к чему хорошему не приведет, он покорно разомкнул губы, сразу же почувствовав гладкий ствол на языке. Если раньше он думал, что хуже, чем анальный секс с мужчиной, ничего уже быть не может, то теперь он понял, что глубоко ошибался. Немаленький ствол Шнайдера с каждым движением его бедер вонзался в глотку. Он едва мог вдохнуть и еле сдерживал рвотные позывы, чувствуя, как челюсти свело судорогой. Еще хуже стало, когда он почувствовал брызнувшую из головки сперму у себя во рту, склизкую и горькую настолько, что вряд ли нашлось бы, с чем этот мерзкий вкус можно было сравнить. Он дернул головой в сторону и закашлялся, отплевывая жидкость, как будто только что тонул и нахлебался воды.  
\- Ну что ты так нервничаешь? – усмехнулся Лютый, восстанавливая нормальный темп дыхания, – спорю, тебе бы очень хотелось, чтобы такое не повторялось?  
Пара резких движений – и Пауль стоит на полу на четвереньках со стянутой до колен одеждой. Вопрос, прозвучавший из уст Лютого, немало его удивил:  
\- Очень хотелось бы, – осторожно, но честно ответил охранник, ощутив, как в его тело резко вошел член Лютого, сразу целиком. Он не сдержал протяжного крика от пронзившей все тело боли, добела сжав ладони в кулаки и царапая себя ногтями.  
\- Тогда…ты поможешь мне, и я оставлю тебя в покое, – с тяжелым придыханием проговорил Шнайдер, подминая охранника под себя и всаживая в его туго сжатый проход свой член.  
Пауль был заранее согласен на все, даже если Лютый бы в обмен на свободу его тела попросил бы отрубить себе руку. Он был готов на все, только чтобы этот кошмар прекратился. Было вновь больно, хотя уже не так страшно – хотя бы потому, что он знал, чего ожидать. Только одно было неизменно – время, пока Шнайдер грубо трахал его, тянулось безумно долго.   
Когда Лютый наконец насытился, он поднялся с пола на ноги и одел штаны:  
\- Слушай сюда, – он посмотрел на распластавшегося на полу Пауля, который, казалось, забыл дышать, – мы хотим сбежать. Ты нам поможешь. На кухне надо отпереть дверь, которая ведет во двор. Там еще продукты подвозят. И еще ты должен обеспечить нам безопасный путь до нее. Понял?  
Пауль охотно закивал. Даже если его посадят за пособничество побегу – пусть, только бы этот голубоглазый злыдень исчез из его жизни.  
\- И только пикни кому – прирежу как свинью и из кишок гирлянду сделаю, – Лютый вышел из подсобки, закрыв дверь.

\- Все готово, – доложил довольный собой Кристоф Зверю, который как всегда лежал на нижних нарах и стругал очередную деревянную фигурку ножиком.  
\- Хорошо, – скупо ответил Тилль, не глядя на него, – завтра выступаем.  
Он посмотрел на фигурку в своей ладони – маленькую кошку, которая сидела, сложив лапы и обняв себя хвостом. Глубоко вздохнув, он поставил ее на тумбочку.  
\- Будь свободен.


	12. 12.

На следующее утро в камере было тихо. Каждый из заключенных думал о чем-то своем, но непременно все эти размышления были связаны с побегом.  
Зверь был по-прежнему не рад тому, что обстоятельства сыграли в их пользу. В глубине души он лелеял надежду на то, что администрация тюрьмы раскроет их заговор и помешает совершить задуманное. Но совесть не позволяла выразить свои мысли вслух. Тилль прекрасно понимал, что это очень эгоистично – пытаться ограничить чужую свободу из-за собственной неуверенности в будущем. Ему было плевать на свободу Лютого, Фотографа, Доктора – ему было бы все равно, даже если бы их расстреляли у него на глазах. Но он видел, как Красавчик мучается в застенках, как он хочет снова жить свободно. Он слушал его рассказы о том, как бы хорошо он жил, если бы он вышел из тюрьмы, и понимал, что не имеет никакого права отбирать его свободу. Он не хотел сделать его несчастным. Единственное, чего он желал по-настоящему – это видеть обаятельную улыбку Рихарда. Пусть после побега он увидит ее в последний раз, но он будет знать, что смог сделать его счастливым. Странно, но даже последний разговор с Красавчиком нисколько его не убедил, что опасаться ему нечего.  
Лютый очень волновался. Хотя он вел себя невозмутимо, как и все остальные, ему было страшно. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так и их схватят? Что будет дальше? Их посадят в карцер? Или расстреляют на месте? Нельзя полагаться на этого охранника…Кристоф поймал себя на мысли, что о Пауле он вспоминает к месту и не к месту. Это было очень странно для него, учитывая, что он всего лишь использовал его для утоления своей сексуальной жажды. Ему повезло поймать такого слабого и запуганного лошка, которому достаточно было одного слова, чтобы стать личной послушной шавкой администрации тюрьмы. Но что-то начало колоть Шнайдера где-то под сердцем, с каждым разом, как он вспоминал о нем, все отчетливее. Может, у этого охранника беда какая, раз он такой послушный?...Да плевать! Да, плевать Кристоф хотел на него и на его проблемы, независимо от того, есть они у него или нет, да вообще на всю его жизнь! Хотел бы плевать, но почему-то не мог…  
Рихард, пожалуй, единственный был всем доволен. Он предвкушал, как окажется в какой-нибудь заграничной стране, как в фильмах про плохих парней – в Мексике или Канаде – и начнет новую жизнь. Он больше не будет карманным воришкой, он будет гораздо круче. Он представлял себя то наркоторговцем в сомбреро под палящим солнцем Мексики, то оружейным бароном или торговцем с черного рынка где-то у Ниагарского водопада. Он был почти уверен, что все сложится хорошо, он станет авторитетным представителем преступного сообщества и сможет позволить себе все, что только пожелает. Но для полной уверенности ему не хватало всего одной детали – чтобы Тилль был с ним. Он бы чувствовал себя вновь защищенным, согретым, любимым и способным на все.  
Пауль в тот день буквально физически ощутил, что ему становится легче дышать. Только бы все получилось!...Одной проблемой в его жизни станет меньше. Долги и бандиты для него стали чем-то, вроде насморка – само пройдет. Зато эти более чем странные отношения с заключенным, убийцей к тому же, не закончатся сами собой, он был уверен в этом на все сто процентов. Поэтому надо собраться и сделать все от себя зависящее, чтобы спровадить обладателя страшных голубых глаз, которые снились ему каждую ночь в кошмарах, на волю.   
В назначенное время, когда была объявлена прогулка, и заключенные покинули камеры, Пауль уже ушел со своего поста в столовой и направился во двор. План был простой – из двора провести их к кухне и выпустить через заветную дверь для разгрузки продуктов. Он предварительно несколько раз прошел предполагаемую тропу для побега, проверяя, есть ли охрана. Он делал все кропотливо и тщательно, как будто он уже не одному заключенному помог сбежать. Он остановился у выхода из двора и осмотрелся. Зверь и остальная его свита замерли, словно спринтеры перед забегом. Как сжатые пружины, они были готовы в любой момент сорваться и мчать со всех ног за своим проводником к свободе, надо только дождаться сигнала. Пауль коротко кивнул, глядя на Тилля и всеми силами стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Лютым – он не хотел устраивать бурные сцены прощания. Один за одним, спокойным прогулочным шагом, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, они переместились к Паулю.   
\- За мной, – коротко проговорил охранник, невольно встретившись взглядом со Шнайдером.   
Странно, но тот даже улыбался. Это была не ухмылка, не его привычный оскал, а именно улыбка, не символизировавшая больше надменность и злоупотребление ситуацией, в которой оказался Пауль. Это больше было похоже на молчаливое одобрение, как обычно учителя улыбаются, наблюдая за успехами своих учеников. Пауль отмахнулся от этих мыслей – глупость какая, с чего этому головорезу-насильнику одобрять его действия? Разве ему не должно быть вообще все равно? Он нервно сжал связку ключей в своей ладони и повел заключенных быстрым шагом по коридору к кухне. Все шло гладко, пока они не оказались на кухне, где в этот момент никого не должно было быть, но по закону подлости все вышло наоборот.  
\- Эй! – окликнули их где-то сзади. У всех сердце замерло где-то в районе горла, а затем заколотилось от ужаса осознания происходящего.   
Пауль глубоко вздохнул и медленно обернулся. На кухне стояли двое охранников. Каким образом они именно в этот момент оказались здесь – одному Богу известно. Секунда – и заключенные уже лежали на полу, кто отключившись после электрошока, кого охранники приложили резиновыми дубинками, поспешив на всех одеть наручники.  
\- Ландерс, ты охренел что ли?! – раздался у него над ухом громогласный бас одного из сорвавших побег, – ты какого черта с ними на кухне забыл?!  
И что отвечать? «Я здесь пытаюсь помочь сбежать пятерым заключенным с огромными сроками, потому что один из них меня регулярно насилует, а если он сбежит, то это прекратится?».   
\- Они тебя подкупили?! Говори, утырок! – мужчина крепко тряхнул его за плечи, брызгая от негодования слюной.  
У Пауля хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы слабо мотнуть головой, отрицая обвинения.   
\- Так… - мужчина посмотрел на поверженных заключенных и сжал пальцами свои волосы на затылке, судорожно соображая, что делать, – этих в карцер, быстро…Тебя чтобы я здесь не видел…Держись вообще от них подальше. Радуйся, что настучать на тебя нельзя, а то нам всем по шапке надают. Давай, помогай тащить их.  
Все пятеро были доставлены в карцер и заперты каждый в отдельной камере. Выносить сор из избы не хотелось, поэтому им приписали простое нарушение тюремного регламента и выдали десять суток нахождения в одиночной камере. Обошлось без расстрелов и судебных разбирательств.   
Пауль снова почувствовал горький осадок отчаяния где-то на корне языка. В голове была только одна мысль – «не получилось». Пройдет десять суток, их выпустят, и они будут мстить. Они, скорее всего, просто тихонько прирежут его где-нибудь в темном углу тюрьмы. А если они не успеют – это сделают бандиты. Пытаясь сделать свою жизнь чуточку легче, он только все усугубил.


	13. 13.

Десять дней в карцере порознь тянулись мучительно долго. Люди не придают большого значения банальному общению – кажется, что сказать «доброе утро» кому-то не так важно. Но в изоляции, когда некому сказать даже эту простую фразу, каждый начинает ощущать неимоверную тоску, постепенно скатывающуюся в страх, самый жуткий, липкий страх – страх одиночества.   
Красавчик в первый раз за все время заключения оказался в карцере. Хотя прошло всего десять дней, он чувствовал, что если бы прошел еще один – он бы тронулся умом. Оказавшись вновь в камере со Зверем и остальными членами маленькой группы, он больше всего хотел вновь обнять Тилля, поцеловать, заняться сексом – что уж скрывать, в «одиночке» он истосковался по «звериной» ласке. Он, мягко говоря, удивился, когда понял, что все его попытки даже просто поговорить с главарем были бесполезны, как будто он снова в упор не видит его, не замечает и не хочет замечать. Тилль не реагировал ни на какие его слова, не смотрел в его сторону и не позволял к себе прикоснуться. Красавчик терялся в догадках, чем же он провинился. В провалившемся побеге он был не виноват. Скорее неудачник Кристоф и его еще больший лузер охранник. Может, он виноват, что вообще затеял побег? Тогда почему Тилль ему помогал? Наверное, он виноват в чем-то еще, только никак не может узнать, потому что Зверь стал недоступным, спутанным коконом собственных мыслей и сомнений.  
Когда объявили отбой, Рихард сам, без всяких сигналов, спустился со своих нар, и, не спрашивая разрешения, сел на постель рядом с Тиллем.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – проговорил он шепотом, глядя на мужчину, который с еще большим усердием зажмурил глаза, – Тилль…объясни мне наконец, что происходит?  
\- Ты свободен, – наконец-то он услышал хоть два слова в свой адрес.  
\- Что? – не понял Красавчик, приподняв брови, – о чем ты?  
\- Побег не удался. Ты свободен. Больше я не буду мучить тебя. Считай, что уговор между нами расторгнут.  
От этих слов зазвенело в ушах. Рихард почувствовал, как бешено заколотилось сердце, а к горлу подступил комок горечи. Он ощутил настоящее отчаяние – ведь он ничего плохого не сделал!...  
\- Тилль…но…почему? – надломившимся как сухая ветка голосом спросил Красавчик.  
\- …разве не такой свободы ты хотел? – низкий тон голоса не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Какой «такой»?! – чуть ли не в голос закричал Рихард, – что ты несешь?! – он совсем забылся и поднял голос, да и еще и грубит. В старые - добрые времена его бы уже выпороли за это.  
\- Свободы от меня… - Тилль наконец открыл глаза и прицельно посмотрел в глаза брюнету.  
Наконец-то. Теперь паззл недомолвок сложился в полноценную картину. Зверь решил, что желание Красавчика сбежать из тюрьмы равносильно желанию сбежать от него, выбраться из-под власти Тилля, стать свободным от него, перестать быть собственностью, а начать владеть самому, кем-то, кого он полюбит.   
\- Но почему?! Что я такого сделал, чтобы ты так обошелся со мной?!  
\- Побег не удался, – повторил Тилль, как будто Рихард сам был не в курсе, – не получилось…поэтому я просто отпускаю тебя, чтобы тебе не надо было больше думать о побеге…  
\- Да как ты не понимаешь! – Рихард почувствовал, как глаза медленно заволакивает пелена жгучих слез обиды. Он никогда не плакал до этой самой секунды. Даже когда его еще ребенком обижали в детдоме, даже когда его предал Кристоф, даже когда его били, унижали, насиловали в тюрьме. Ни слезинки. Он уверовал, что просто не умеет плакать, как кто-то не умеет ездить на велосипеде или плавать. Но когда он почувствовал, что может остаться без Зверя, он не смог сдержаться.  
\- Как ты не понимаешь…я не от тебя хочу сбежать, а с тобой! – яростным шепотом проговорил Рихард, чуть жмурясь от слез, – я хочу обнимать тебя не когда можно, а когда я этого хочу! Я хочу целовать тебя, хочу засыпать в одной постели, хочу заниматься с тобой любовью не на грязных нарах, а в обычной кровати! Хочу гулять с тобой, хочу быть с тобой! Я, в конце концов, люблю тебя! – в отчаянии просипел Красавчик и резко поднялся, – но тебе плевать….Извини.   
Нет, Зверю было не плевать. Только он считал, что Зверь – это не его кличка, это его сущность. После всего того, что он сделал в своей жизни, что творилось в его голове, он считал себя чудовищем, и даже рассчитывать не мог, что кто-то его полюбит, и уж тем более такой нежный и мягкий Красавчик. Когда побег сорвался, Тилль решил, что для счастья Рихарда он готов отказаться от него самого, пусть это было равносильно тому, чтобы вырвать у себя сердце из груди. Но за десять дней в карцере он хотя бы предпринял попытку свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Только сейчас он осознал, как ошибался в своем Красавчике, в своем!   
Рихард резко поднялся с постели, чтобы вернуться на свое место, но почувствовал крепкий захват на своем запястье. Через секунду он оказался прижатым к постели, а его губы прочно запечатал жадный поцелуй.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Тилль, целуя соленые от слез ресницы, – прости…черт….я хотел как лучше…  
Снова поцелуй, глубокий, нежный, мягкий, как сама любовь Зверя к нему. Лишнюю одежду – долой. Тилль прижимал его к себе так крепко, как будто кто-то невидимый пытался отобрать. Он с жадностью целовал его шею, плечи, грудь и живот – каждый сантиметр, вспоминая любимый вкус и запах его кожи, по которым истосковался, как акула по свежей крови. Рихард обнимал его за плечи, гладил жесткие волосы на затылке ладонью, чувствуя волнение, словно в первый раз оказался перед ним обнаженным. Любимая поза – так, чтобы в тусклом свете коридорного освещения видеть лица друг друга. Тилль был как никогда бережен с ним, словно с хрустальным, двигался в его теле неспеша и размеренно, прижимая его к себе вплотную за поясницу. Красавчик уткнулся носом в его плечо, еле сдерживая стоны от накатывающих на него волн удовольствия вместе с каждым мощным движением бедер Зверя.   
Они не засыпали еще несколько часов, сжимая друг друга руками, как будто вот-вот им предстоит расстаться на всю жизнь. Они молчали – слова были лишними, как одежда.  
Кристоф после выхода из карцера, как и все десять дней до этого, пылал гневом. Не было и минуты, чтобы он не проклинал Пауля, понося его на чем свет стоит. Он считал его виновником сорвавшегося побега, он ненавидел его и жаждал встречи, чтобы исполнить свое обещание и все-таки придушить его. Он каждый день искал его, но не находил нигде. Может, уволили? Или сам уволился. Конечно, сам, трус, испугался. Желание увидеть его и преподать урок стало навязчивым, и он решил ждать, вновь затаившись как хищник в зарослях.


	14. 14.

Прошел месяц с того момента, как Кристоф и остальные покинули стены карцера. Точнее, один месяц, два дня и четыре часа. Шнайдер подсчитывал каждую минуту, надеясь, что следующая станет последней в томительном ожидании мести. Казалось бы, уже можно было перестать надеяться на встречу с Паулем – возможно, он покинул свое рабочее место навсегда, но Лютый был не такой. Его желание отомстить со временем ничуть не остыло, напротив, накалялось как сталь в печи кузнеца. Он точно знал, что будет делать с Паулем, как тот будет мучаться и молить о прощении. Он ежеминутно с предвкушением представлял себе эту картину.   
Наконец, секундомер, отмерявший время, которое Кристоф ждал встречи, остановился. Он увидел хорошо знакомую фигуру в нелепо сидящей на ней форме охранника на привычном посту в столовой. Сердце забилось чаще, а внутри, где-то глубоко в груди, стало невыносимо жарко. Это было похоже на волнение, которое испытывает охотник, заставший свою жертву врасплох. Осталось только науськать собак и сделать контрольный выстрел из ружья.  
После завтрака он выжидал, когда свидетелей в столовой не останется, не сводя взгляда с Пауля. Он не сомневался, что тот его видит, но реагирует совсем не так, как прежде. Весь его испуг в глазах, привычно вытягивающееся лицо – все куда-то исчезло. В его глазах было пусто. Никаких эмоций – ни во взгляде, ни в движениях, ни в голосе. Как будто сам Пауль остался дома, а вместо него пришла кукла. Но Лютого его ощущения не интересовали. Только месть, пусть знает, как предавать его! Одно предательство уже привело его в тюрьму…  
Пауль почувствовал на своем запястье знакомый крепкий захват. Он даже не попытался вырваться. Ему было абсолютно все равно, что случится с ним сейчас. Страх перед Лютым перешел в абсолютную апатию.  
\- Открывай, – все тот же рычащий голос, клокочущий гневом.   
Охранник послушно открыл дверь в подсобное помещение и, не дожидаясь, чтоб его туда толкнули, зашел сам. Кристоф захлопнул за ними дверь, включил свет и схватил Пауля за грудки, вмазав его спиной в стену:  
\- Пришел-таки! – торжествующим тоном проговорил Лютый, глядя прямо в его пустые глаза, - а я уж думал, что не свидимся и я не смогу тебя придушить…Мудак, ты хоть понимаешь, как ты нас подставил! – заорал он прямо в его лицо, для пущего устрашения тряхнув его и стукнув спиной о стену, – ты нас специально сдал, урод! Я тебя придушу!  
\- Души, – наконец заговорил Пауль низким охрипшим голосом. Кристоф только сейчас заметил, что на правой щеке охранника красовался огромный белый пластырь, закрывавший лицо от уха до шеи.   
Лютый удивился – обычно лошок начинал упираться и просить о пощаде, а тут вдруг на все согласен. Это не блеф, это на самом деле полнейшее смирение со сложившейся ситуацией со слабой попыткой отрешиться от нее.   
\- Не ты меня придушишь, так они… - продолжал рассуждать Пауль, медленно опустив короткие ресницы, мягкий и податливый, как чучело, в стальных объятиях рук Лютого.   
Шнайдер растерялся.   
\- Кто «они»?  
\- Какая тебе разница? – наверное, все совсем плохо, раз он нашел смелость так дерзить своему мучителю, превосходившего его физически в разы.   
Пауль также медленно открыл глаза, так, словно ему очень этого не хотелось, как будто ему было хорошо только пока он ничего не видит, кроме мягкой темноты:  
\- Твое дело – душить, трахать…а все остальное – не твое дело.   
Кристоф вдруг почувствовал, как под его ногами разошлась земля, и он провалился в бездонную пропасть вины. Он действительно обошелся с ним так, что тот имел полное право его ненавидеть, даже был обязан. Да, он его насиловал, да, унижал, да, бил. Но он, может на самом деле этого не хотел! Может, он не такой плохой, просто жизнь таким сделала…правда? Когда-то ведь он был хорошим малым, когда-то очень давно…Что этот охранник сделал ему плохого? Ничего. Он просто ему попался не в то время не в том месте. Он ненавидел его только за то, что он с другой стороны? Что он в шесть вечера уходит домой, что у него есть свободная жизнь без решеток? Возможно. Только Лютый не знал, что жизнь Пауля была хоть и без решеток, но куда хуже, чем могла бы быть в застенках.  
Пауль почувствовал, что пальцы на его воротнике разжались, а ладони отстранились. Лютый отпустил его. Вот так сюрприз.  
\- Отвечай, кто, – тон голоса Кристофа переменился до неузнаваемости. Таким Пауль его еще не видел - без нахмуренного лба и оскала. Только тогда, один раз, когда он ему улыбался…  
Пауль молчал несколько мгновений, а потом заговорил. Говорил долго, на удивление складно пересказывая свои злоключения, как будто он уже изложил их на бумаге и готовится издать автобиографический роман. От этого рассказа у Кристофа защемило в груди. Он доломал и без того сломанную жизнь другого человека. Это похуже убийства – после него хотя бы нет никаких мучений…  
\- А это что? – он осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев пластыря на его щеке.  
Тот помолчал и решил, что лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Он содрал пластырь с лица, открывая длинный кривой шрам, еще не до конца зарубцевавшийся, пробегавший, как река по карте, от подбородка до мочки уха. Шрам был определенно от ножевого ранения – Лютый без труда определил это на глаз.  
\- Это напоминание о том, что долги надо отдавать, – спокойно ответил Пауль.  
Черт возьми, как Кристофу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю! Что он наделал…Ему бы так хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы исправить такое скверное положение вещей и искупить хотя бы малую долю своей вины. Он неловко протянул к нему руки и взял его за плечи, потянув на себя и прижав к своей груди. Ладони с плеч осторожно соскользнули на спину, неудобно прижимая руки Пауля к его бокам. Шнайдеру показалось, что он разучился обнимать. Но ему так хотелось, чтобы этот несчастный почувствовал хоть немного тепла…  
Пауль такого жеста не ожидал. Он непонимающе посмотрел на своего мучителя. Странно, но он был единственным, кто выслушал обо всех его проблемах, хотя он был одним из их источников. Еще более странным оказалось то, что в его неловких объятиях стало непривычно уютно, как уже не было давно.   
\- …мы хотим еще раз попробовать сбежать… - тихо проговорил Шнайдер – давай с нами?  
Такого предложения Пауль не ожидал. Убегать из вольной жизни – парадокс. Но он себя совсем не чувствовал на воле. Скорее загнанным в клетку зверем. Призрачная надежда на то, что все его муки могут закончиться, заставила сердце вновь биться, взору стать более ясным, а чувствам вернуться.   
Кристоф не отпускал его. Он был готов обнимать его столько, сколько тому потребуется. Вряд ли только из чувства вины перед ним…Непонятный импульс заставил его чуть склонить голову и коснуться губами его шрама. К дальнейшему удивлению он почувствовал, что касается губами не неровных бугров шрама, а мягких уст Пауля. Кристоф целовал кого-то впервые за долгое время, и было так приятно, словно это был первый поцелуй, когда мастерство не играет никакой роли, а ощущения сглаживают все острые углы.   
\- Я поговорю с остальными. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – заверил Шнайдер, – ты держись… - он скупо погладил его по плечу и ушел из подсобки, оставив Пауля разбираться с противоречивыми эмоциями.


	15. 15.

Мысли Кристофа стали упорядоченными и замкнутыми на одном цикле. Сначала он думал, как уговорить Зверя и Красавчика прихватить охранника с собой при побеге. В том, что придется уговаривать еще и Доктора и Фотографа, он сильно сомневался – они не были преступниками до мозга костей, в отличие от тюремного авторитета и его «шестерки». Один подделывал бижутерию, второй – обманул банк. Они не крали, не наносили людям увечья, не убивали, в конце концов. Они относились к заключенным как к чужим, а тех, кто был по ту сторону решеток, считали своими. Они не высказывались в адрес администрации и охраны последними словами, относились к ним ровно. То ли дело Тилль и Рихард. Первый дважды оказался за решеткой «благодаря» стражам порядка, среди заключенных не было человека, который ненавидел бы их больше, чем он. За разлуку с дочерью, за их халатность, за то, что они допускали, чтобы Рихард на их глазах мучился…В том, что Красавчик будет против, Лютый не сомневался ни секунды. Он был всегда против него, а если ему предложить взять с собой охранника, провалившего побег, – его мечту - он даже не станет слушать об этом. Казалось, что эти двое за толстой отвесной стеной с проволокой, за которую не пробраться и не пробить ее, но Шнайдер был упорный, поэтому все равно решил попытаться подступиться к ним, и начал с Тилля.  
Выловить момент, чтобы рядом со Зверем никого не было, оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Рихард не отходил от него ни на шаг, и Кристоф не мог не заметить, что между ними что-то изменилось. Красавчик не выглядел больше бледной тенью, следующей за своим хозяином. Он все время что-то рассказывал Тиллю, заливисто смеялся, а тот внимательно слушал и улыбался ему, так искренне, как никогда прежде. Может, пока у него такое хорошее настроение, его получится уговорить?  
Остаться наедине с вожаком Шнайдеру удалось на прогулке – Рихард решил сыграть с другими заключенными в футбол, а Тилль остался наблюдать за ним неподалеку от площадки.  
\- Зверь, мне надо с тобой поговорить, – стараясь звучать как можно тверже и смелее, начал Лютый. Это давалось ему нелегко – он побаивался авторитета. Тот выглядел чересчур мрачным и устрашающим, по крайней мере пока Рихарда не было рядом. К тому же, тет-а-тет он заговорил с ним в первый раз.  
\- Слушаю, – сухо ответил Зверь, не удостоив Кристофа даже взглядом в его сторону.   
\- Тут такое дело… - Лютый почесал затылок, судорожно подбирая про себя слова, – помнишь охранника, который помогал нам бежать?  
Тилль выдохнул из легких хрип, отдаленно похожий на усмешку:  
\- Такое не забывается. Ты его пришил?  
\- Нет, конечно! – возмутился Кристоф, подняв голос, за что сразу получил локтем в бок, – извини…я…за что я его пришить-то должен был?  
\- Он нас кинул. Обычно за такое убивают, разве нет? – совершенно спокойным голосом ответил Тилль, переведя на него уставший взгляд, красноречиво указывающий на то, что Шнайдер его утомляет пустой болтовней.   
\- Он не кидал нас! Он мне все рассказал, это была случайность! Их не должно было быть там! – Лютый сам не понимал, почему так яростно защищает коротышку-охранника. Только ли из-за того, что виноват перед ним?  
\- Ладно, пусть так, – мужчина равнодушно повел плечами, – с чего ты о нем речь завел?   
\- Я прошу…при следующем побеге забрать его с нами, – твердо ответил Кристоф.  
\- Ты случаем не рехнулся, Лютый? – Тилль усмехнулся, посмотрев на него, – хочешь, чтобы мы оказались на воле и сразу же загремели к полицаям?  
\- Он не сдаст нас, он сам хочет сбежать! – в отчаянии проговорил Шнайдер, – у него проблемы, он просто хочет испариться из этого города, вот и все!  
\- Я не Мать Тереза, чтобы помогать каждому охраннику, у которого проблемы. Своих хватает. Разговор окончен, – Зверь отвернулся от него, снова выискивая взглядом любимый силуэт.  
Кристоф рассерженно засопел носом и твердым шагом направился в сторону от Тилля. Бессердечная скотина! Оставалось попробовать подступиться к Красавчику, а тот уж точно сможет убедить Зверя в чем угодно, даже в том, что Земля плоская и лежит на трех китах. Все бы ничего, но как это было унизительно…Умолять своего врага, ползать у него в ногах – иначе он и слушать не станет. Но он был готов и на это. Он был готов на все, что угодно, даже обменять свою собственную свободу на спасение Пауля.  
\- Рих, надо поговорить, – в столовой Кристоф сел рядом с ним, пользуясь тем, что Тилль пропустил завтрак, оставшись спать в камере.  
\- Что, прости? – Красавчик приподнял брови от удивления, замерев с вилкой у рта.  
\- Не прикидывайся глухим, – заворчал было Шнайдер, но тут же одернул себя. Надо держать себя в руках, как бы сложно это ни было в присутствии Рихарда.   
\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Помнишь охранника, который помогал нам бежать? Вот… - осторожно продолжил он, услышав в ответ скупое «угу», - я хочу, чтобы мы взяли его с собой при побеге.   
Брюнет закашлялся, подавившись кашей от неожиданного продолжения фразы:  
\- Ты совсем, что ли? – хрипло проговорил он, запив застрявшую в горле кашу, – нахрена нам дался охранник? Тебе что, на воле трахать будет некого?  
Кристоф почувствовал, как покраснел от этих слов:  
\- Нет, придурок! – обиженно ответил он, – у него большие проблемы, и ему надо помочь скрыться!  
\- Ага, он нас охране сдал, а мы ему помочь должны. Кристоф, ты реально дебил, у меня не осталось никаких сомнений.  
\- Да…блин! Я должен ему помочь! – Кристоф стукнул кулаком по столу, – его пришьют, если я не помогу, понимаешь ты?!  
\- Ну и что? – Красавчик посмотрел на него, вытирая губы салфеткой, – мне как-то фиолетово.  
\- …а если бы Тилль попал в беду, и от тебя зависела бы его жизнь, тебе бы тоже было фиолетово?  
Рихард невольно похлопал ресницами от такого вопроса. Конечно, ему не было бы фиолетово, ведь он его любит…  
\- Стоп, – Красавчик чуть наклонился к нему, – ты что…втюрился в охранника?  
\- Нет! – возмутился Лютый, снова заливаясь краской, – я просто должен ему помочь!   
\- А…значит, ты просто хочешь оплатить ему секс? – хихикнул брюнет, – или ты чувствуешь себя виноватым перед ним? А может, тебе его жалко?  
Сероглазая сволочь. Кристоф от него другого и не ожидал - проницательности Рихарду не занимать. Только Лютый сам не мог себе ответить, любовь это или жалость.   
\- Раз ты решился с такой чушью обращаться ко мне, Тилль тебе сказал «нет»? Когда ты сам решишь, зачем он тебе нужен, скажешь мне. Если я сочту ответ достаточным и честным, я поговорю с Тиллем, – Рихард поднялся и ушел из столовой.   
Легко сказать…Кристоф дождался, когда все завтракающие уйдут, и подошел к Паулю. Тот все видел и, хотя не слышал разговора, догадывался, что он не удался по грустным глазами Лютого.  
\- У меня пока ничего не получается, – подтвердил его догадки Кристоф, когда они оказались в уже привычном подсобном помещении, – извини…  
\- Не стоит так заморачиваться, – Пауль коснулся его плеча ладонью, – забей на эту идею. Я сам разберусь со своими проблемами.   
\- Нет! Я их уговорю…я должен тебе помочь…  
Он замолчал, почувствовав, что его губы накрыли пальцы охранника.  
\- Ты мне ничего не должен…Кристоф, я благодарен, что ты попытался, но не надо себя подставлять.  
Лютый в отчаянии засопел носом, почувствовав подступивший к горлу комок, давящий на глаза. Это было продолжением цикла его мыслей.   
\- Нет, я все сделаю, но я тебя так не брошу.  
Стоило только подумать о том, что он может больше не увидеть Пауля, о том, что его могут убить, и угроза более чем реальная, а он ничего не может сделать, потому что за решеткой – хотелось кричать от отчаяния.   
Он крепко обнял Пауля и прижал к себе. Они присели на пол, прислонившись к стене и обведя друг друга руками.  
\- Потерпи немного…я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю…  
Пауль молча прижимался к крепкой груди Шнайдера, прикрыв глаза и чувствуя себя спокойно. Даже если ничего не получится...Он простил и забыл все обиды на Лютого, только чтобы чувствовать его объятия, и в них – безмятежный покой.


	16. 16.

Слова Рихарда никак не выходили из головы. Жалость или любовь? Или действительно просто плата за секс…Кристоф сам не мог ответить на эти вопросы, без посторонней помощи ему не справиться. Несомненно, ему было жалко Пауля. Никогда и никого ему не было жалко до такой степени, что он чувствовал всю его боль и мучения где-то у себя под ребрами. Но эта жалость – результат его самобичевания за свои действия. Если бы он не узнал о том, что он сделал с внутренним миром Пауля, разрушив его, испепелив своими страшными голубыми глазами и развеяв пепел по ветру, он бы не ощущал всей тяжести своей вины. Да, еще и вина. Ее он ощущал каждый раз, когда думал о Пауле. Любовь?...Когда в его размышлениях появлялось это слово, они резко обрывались и закрывались от него самого толстым панцирем собственного стыда. «Это неправильно!». Взглянуть глубже в себя Лютый не мог, его здравый смысл не позволял даже думать о любви к другому мужчине. И что выбрать из этого коктейля, чтобы ответить Красавчику? Сказать, что ему стыдно перед Паулем, и он хочет потешить свое собственное эго тем, что сделал для него что-то большее, чем просто изнасиловал? Это тоже не совсем правда.   
Кристоф совершенно растерялся и запутался в себе. Нужна помощь.   
\- Как дела? – первым делом осторожно спрашивает Кристоф, когда они остаются наедине в столовой.   
\- Нормально, – без особого энтузиазма ответил Пауль – пока все спокойно. А у вас как дела?  
Он не спрашивал о том, возьмут ли они его с собой в побег и удалось ли Лютому уговорить остальных. Ему это было даже неинтересно.   
\- Тоже…мы еще не решили, когда будем делать ноги, – виноватым тоном проговорил Шнайдер, – так что…  
\- Кристоф… - Пауль устало посмотрел на него, – я думал, это уже решенный вопрос. Я не хочу этот побег. Я помогу вам, надеюсь, у меня это получится на этот раз…  
\- Пауль, я… - Кристоф глубоко вздохнул, снова остро ощущая подкатившее отчаяние, – пойдем.   
Снова темное помещение подсобки, уже не пугающее, наоборот, умиротворяющее своим полумраком.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сбежал с нами, – твердо проговорил он, обняв ладонями плечи охранника и глядя ему прямо в глаза, – я этого хочу, ты понимаешь это?   
Пауль непонимающе смотрел на него. А зачем? Зачем ему этого хотеть? Он ведь все давно простил и забыл.   
\- Зачем? – решился озвучить свой вопрос охранник, – ты мне ничего не должен, если ты думаешь, что ты мне чем-то обязан за то, что случилось.  
\- Затем…что я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, – ответил Кристоф приглушенным голосом. Сказать эти слова было тяжелее, чем хотелось бы. Где-то внутри него что-то заскрипело ржавым гвоздем по железной двери. «Это неправильно!». Черт возьми, он убивал людей, какое «неправильно»?!   
\- Пауль…я…я просто без тебя не смогу, – Лютый закрыл глаза, опустив ладони с его плеч на поясницу.   
Еще недавно Пауль слышал от него угрозы в свой адрес и обещания придушить. Теперь он говорит такие слова…Задумавшись на секунду о том, что он может не увидеть Шнайдера после побега, что он исчезнет из его жизни, как он недавно мечтал, внутри снова становилось пусто и холодно, а тело стягивал вакуум одиночества и собственной ненужности.   
Пауль несмело обнял его за плечи и уткнулся носом в его шею, вдыхая крепкий и уже полюбившийся запах его тела. Кристоф прижал его к себе крепче, давая волю рукам и не зацикливаясь больше на своих мыслях о том, что правильно, а что нет. Он наклонился к нему и взаимно коснулся кончика его носа своим, чуть потеревшись и поцеловав его в губы, глубоко и несдержанно. Его чувства к маленькому охраннику наконец проломили железную дверь, в которую ему самому было не достучаться. Они целовались долго и проникновенно, трогая тела друг друга под одеждой, быстро избавляясь от нее, хотя обоим хотелось наслаждаться этим моментом вечно. Пауль закрыл глаза, чувствуя влажные губы Кристофа на своей шее, плечах, груди. Он развернул его к себе спиной, прижимая вплотную к своему телу и не в силах прекратить целовать его и отпустить их объятий.  
\- Я хочу тебя, – прошептал Пауль, чуть оглянувшись на него и обняв за руку.  
Кристоф невольно замер от этих слов, посмотрев на его взъерошенный его же пальцами затылок. Хочет его? Его, насильника и мучителя? Но он тоже его хочет, и не может сдерживаться. Он обнимает его за бедра крепче и снова оказывается в его теле, впервые по их обоюдному желанию. Больше никакой грубости, он осторожен и ласков, он весь настроен на его тело. Малейший вздох или стон из разомкнутых уст Пауля – и он не напирает, останавливается и выжидает, пока тот привыкнет. Первый раз они по-настоящему занимались сексом.

\- Рихард, я готов ответить, – Кристоф застал Красавчика в одиночестве шкафов для одежды возле душевой. Тот только начал раздеваться и был немного недоволен появлением тому свидетеля.  
\- Я тебя слушаю, – терпеливо отозвался брюнет, решив не расстегивать брюки при Лютом и сложив руки на груди. Сладкий момент – Лютый приполз к нему практически на коленях, он готов валяться у него в ногах и умолять, чтобы тот сделал что-нибудь – он его последняя надежда! Но у Рихарда, к счастью Шнайдера, не было настроения мстить.  
\- В общем…я хочу, чтобы Пауль сбежал с нами, потому что я его люблю и не смогу без него жить на воле, особенно если буду знать, что бросил его здесь в опасности, – без запинки ответил Кристоф и выжидающе посмотрел на Рихарда.  
\- Ммм… - Красавчик склонил голову на бок, – долго репетировал? Хороший текст, браво! – он захлопал в ладони, невольно хихикнув своей шутке.  
\- Что?! – Шнайдер сжал ладони в кулаки и грозно направился в его сторону, нахмурившись как грозовое облако перед разрядом. Он был готов наконец дать ему по лицу и привести чувства, и плевать на его телохранителя! – я его люблю, и это не повод для смеха!  
\- Рад, если это действительно так, – Рихард усмехнулся и уперся рукой в грудь подошедшего к нему на опасное расстояние Кристофа, – значит, ты ответил искренне. Я поговорю с Тиллем, но ничего не обещаю.   
Он снял с себя оставшуюся одежду и беспрепятственно прошел в душевую мимо впавшего в ступор из-за такой реакции Лютого.   
\- Тилль, мы можем остаться и поговорить? – спросил Рихард, когда заметил, что Зверь собрался уходить из душевой.  
Мужчина посмотрел на него и коротко кивнул в ответ, оставшись мокнуть под теплой водой.  
\- Лютый разговаривал с тобой насчет того охранника? – когда в душевой никого не осталось, кроме них, Красавчик позволил себе подойти к нему и обнять.  
\- Да…нес какой-то бред про то, что мы должны взять его с собой. А что? – Тилль не преминул провести ладонями по роскошному телу парня, прижав его к себе за бедра.  
\- Знаешь…у него действительно что-то серьезное с этим малым…Я не знаю, с чего вдруг, но, в конце концов, я могу ему верить – он слишком глупый, чтобы суметь обмануть меня. Он сказал, что любит его… - брюнет провел ладонями по груди Зверя, глядя на него снизу вверх, – если бы я не понимал его, если бы не знал, как хочется, чтобы с тем, кого ты любишь, все было хорошо, я бы не стал с тобой об этом разговаривать…Может, все-таки возьмем охранника с собой? Нам же легче…С той стороны он сможет нам помочь. Мы, по сути, ничего не теряем.   
Тиллю было немного неловко перед Красавчиком за то, что он не очень внимательно слушал его речь из-за такой близости с его телом, в которое хочется впиться зубами и терзать, пока полностью не утолится этот страшный голод.   
\- Как скажешь…Если ты уверен, что он не навредит нам, я ничего против не имею, – больше сил делать вид, что он на деловых переговорах и абсолютно не интересуется любовником, не осталось.  
Зверь вжал Рихарда собой в стенку и впился в его губы поцелуем, беспрепятственно скользя ладонями по влажному телу. К черту побег, охранника, Лютого и весь остальной белый свет. Сейчас он хотел только своего любимого, своего, целиком принадлежащего ему без глупых уговоров.  
\- Ммм…Тилль…у нас не так много времени… - Красавчик сделал попытку пококетничать и чуть уперся в грудь мужчины ладонями.  
\- Ну, тогда не будем тратить его понапрасну, – мужчина крепко обнял поясницу парня ладонями и поднял его над полом, заводя его ноги за свою поясницу и прижимая собой вплотную к стене.   
До недавних пор Рихард думал, что узнал о сексе все, что мог. Но только сейчас он понял, что секс с тем, кого любишь – единственный, приносящий настоящее наслаждение. Когда видишь, слышишь, чувствуешь только его – его единственного, каждая клетка тела резонирует от удовольствия, разрывающего на части. Только поэтому он решил помочь Кристофу. Только потому, что понимал, как важно не выпустить из ладоней свою настоящую любовь, ведь второго шанса поймать ее за хвост может не представиться.


	17. 17.

\- Ландерс, с чего это ты уволиться решил? – «директор» тюрьмы вопросительно смотрел на стоящего перед ним охранника, бросив его заявление об уходе на стол перед собой, – а как же «тяжелое материальное положение» и все такое?  
\- Я уезжаю, – не скрывая радости ни в голосе, ни в улыбке, ответил Пауль.  
\- Хм…ну да, в твоей ситуации это лучший выход, – усмехнулся мужчина, потерев подбородок пальцами, – ладно…день отработай, в конце разберемся. Напишу тебе характеристику. Куда едешь-то? В столицу решил податься?  
\- Нет. Я буду очень далеко отсюда. И никогда не вернусь. Удачи, – Пауль снова улыбнулся ему и покинул кабинет администрации под удивленным взглядом своего начальника.  
Он посмотрел на часы – половина четвертого. В запасе оставалось полчаса. Только бы все получилось, и все оказались бы на свободе… «Они» - хотя он никогда не был частью этой маленькой группы заключенных, по крайней мере, пока, он считал их самыми близкими людьми. Не только Лютого, с которым он, казалось, стал одним целым. Хоть его и не было рядом в данную секунду, он чувствовал его присутствие, знал, что он позаботится о том, чтобы в этот раз у них все получилось. Жизнь начнется с чистого листа. В ней все будет хорошо и спокойно. Каждое утро он будет просыпаться в постели с тем, кого любит, будет проводить с ним все свое время, и ему будет хорошо, он будет наконец по-настоящему счастлив, даже если жизнь в бегах будет безденежной и настоящего жилья у них не будет. Плевать на все эти материальные блага.   
По четко намеченному в памяти пути он пришел к зданию кухни – одноэтажной постройке, примыкавшей к корпусу, где содержались заключенные. У дверей кухни, как и положено в этот день недели и именно это время, стоял грузовик – его уже разгрузили от провизии для арестантов, и водитель собирался уезжать. Он едва успел завести двигатель, как в кабину с его стороны постучали.  
\- Вам чего? – недовольно спросил мужчина, опустив стеклоподъемник. Ему хотелось поскорее прибыть на точку, сдать машину и вернуться домой, а тут какой-то коротышка тянет время.  
\- Обязательный досмотр, – сухо ответил Пауль и взялся ладонью за электрошок за ремнем, – повернитесь спиной.  
\- Что за чушь?! Какой еще досмотр?! – нахмурился мужчина, сурово подбоченившись, – ваша контора совсем с ума сошла?!  
\- Таковы правила. Если Вы против, я вызову начальство, – совершенно спокойным, даже ласковым тоном, как вежливый официант, ответил охранник.  
Водитель сказал еще что-то не очень доброжелательное и цензурное в адрес охранника, но послушно исполнил просьбу, встав спиной к Паулю. Тот для отвода глаз похлопал его ладонями по карманам, потом зарылся одной в его нагрудный карман, другой вытащив электрошок и приложив к его шее. Разряд – и мужчина упал на землю без чувств. Ландерс сам удивился такой своей смелости. Он ни на секунду не засомневался в том, что делал, рука не дрогнула – и вот результат. Главное не останавливаться на достигнутом. Убедившись, что никого вокруг из нежелательных свидетелей нет, Пауль оттащил тело грузного мужчины к двери в кухню, открыл ее и совсем не бережно вкатил тело в помещение. Для него уже было готово место – открытый шкаф для посуды, который как всегда пустовал. Заперев шкаф на ключ, Пауль вернулся к грузовику и сел за руль, снова заведя двигатель и выехав на добытом в легком бою грузовике к соседнему зданию на условленное место. Снова посмотрел на часы – оставалось десять минут до часа «икс». Только бы у них все получилось…

В камере царила привычная обстановка для этого времени тюремного распорядка дня: Кристоф лежал на своих нарах, стараясь немного подремать перед прогулкой; Рихард сидел рядом с Тиллем и лениво перекидывался с ним в карты; Кристиан как всегда был занят чтением, а Оливер занимался зарядкой.  
\- Полчаса до прогулки осталось, – будничным тоном проговорил Красавчик, собирая карты в колоду и перемешивая.  
\- Хорошо. Надо начать собираться, – отозвался Зверь, надевая рубашку тюремной робы.  
Лютый открыл глаза, заслышав этот разговор, и присел, широко потянувшись:  
\- Да чего торопиться…  
Когда до прогулки осталось не больше пяти минут, сокамерники собрались тесным кругом вокруг своего вожака.  
\- Что бы не случилось, от намеченного плана не отступать. Если нужно – действовать силой. Если схватят одного из нас – помочь. Делайте, что хотите, но мы должны сделать это. Это будет последняя попытка. И у нас получится.  
Охранник пришел точно по расписанию в четыре часа семь минут:  
\- На выход, лицом к стене, руки за голову.  
На приказ в камере никто даже не обратил внимания, как будто его и не было вовсе, или в тюрьме можно было не слушаться приказов охраны.   
\- Че, оглохли что ли?! Вышли быстро, а не то сейчас все в карцер залетите в отпуск!  
Снова в ответ тишина. Все пятеро смотрели на охранника, как будто перед ними стоял инопланетянин.   
\- Да что за хуйня?! – распаленный гневом охранник выхватил из кармана рацию, – пятый, пятый, на связь!  
Остальные слова застряли у него в глотке – перед ним выросла длинная фигура Оливера, который одним мощным ударом по основанию шеи уложил охранника на пол. Он медленно присел на корточки рядом с бессознательным телом и вытащил из кобуры служебное оружие, прихватив и крепко сжатую в ладони рацию, выключив шипящий голос напарника.   
Все было рассчитано. За ту короткую задержку перед выходом из камеры всех заключенных уже вывели во двор – их камера была самая дальняя, поэтому к ней подходили в последнюю очередь. Теперь путь на свободу был абсолютно чист.   
\- Вперед, – Оливер стал штурманом маленькой команды, потому что помнил схему тюрьмы до мельчайших деталей.   
До свободы оставалось совсем чуть-чуть – добраться до прачечной, через нее на крышу и спрыгнуть в ожидающий их грузовик. По расчетам Оливера – не больше пяти минут. Главное не привлекать внимание.   
\- Эй, а ну стойте! – раздалось сзади них.   
Как бы быстро Оливер не отреагировал на рацию, «пятый» охранник все-таки решил проверить, зачем его пытался вызвать напарник, и застал интересную картину – пятеро заключенных без наручников свободно идут по коридору, а блюститель порядка лежит на полу без сознания.   
\- Стоять, а не то буду стрелять! – рявкнул охранник и выхватил из кобуры пистолет, наставив на них.  
\- Бежим врассыпную, – коротко приказал Зверь и, схватив оцепеневшего Рихарда за запястье, потащил его по коридору вперед, перейдя с быстрого шага на бег.   
Фотограф коротко кивнул Доктору и Лютому, и те побежали налево. Охранник растерялся – бежать за теми, кого больше, или за теми, кто убежал раньше? В спутанном сознании он наконец вспомнил о рации и вытащил ее дрожащими руками:  
\- Всем, всем постам, у нас побег, пятеро заключенных свободно передвигаются по зданию, они вооружены, второй этаж, всем покинуть посты и на поиски! Это не шутки, вашу мать!  
Решив, что убежавших троих кто-нибудь настигнет из других охранников, «пятый» бросился следом за Тиллем и Рихардом, наставив на них пистолет:  
\- Стоять, вашу мать! – предупредительный выстрел в потолок не заставил их остановиться.  
У Красавчика от страха все свело, а перед глазами потемнело. Он не слышал ни выстрела, ни криков охранника из-за резко заложивших ушей. Он только чувствовал крепкий захват на своем запястье, от того верил, что еще не все потеряно. Тилль даже в такой непростой ситуации сохранял спокойствие. Он вспомнил, что в прачечную можно было попасть еще и обходным путем, поэтому смело продолжал бежать.   
Кристоф, Кристиан и Оливер с последним во главе перебежками передвигались по запутанному лабиринту коридоров, прислушиваясь к малейшему шуму. Сзади раздался топот и галдеж – толпа охранников уже следовала за ними.  
\- Что будем делать? – растерянно спросил Доктор. Интеллигенту в очках такая ситуация нравилась меньше всего.   
\- Бежать, – скомандовал Лютый и выхватил у Оливера пистолет, – вперед, я прикрою.  
Фотограф немного замялся, не зная, было ли это хорошей идеей, но послушно направился вперед по коридору.  
\- Вон они, огонь! – когда тройка едва успела скрыться за поворотом, стену напротив них изрешетило градом пуль. Кристоф выглянул из-за поворота и, не особо прицеливаясь, выстрелил несколько раз, услышав в ответ вопль раненого охранника.  
\- Сдавайтесь, бежать некуда!   
Есть куда бежать. К нему, к Паулю. И он был готов передушить лично каждого охранника, чтобы убрать с пути. Он снова выглянул и выпустил последние патроны в охрану. Его короткую очередь прервали ответные выстрелы. Резкая, острая, безумная боль пронзила плечо.   
\- Черт, он ранен! – Доктор схватил Лютого за руку и потащил его дальше по коридору.  
Плечо было простреляно насквозь. Голубая рубашка медленно багровела. Лютый стиснул зубы – было больно до темноты в глазах. Но надо было терпеть. Он не мог сдаться сейчас.   
Заветная дверь в прачечную. Тройка заключенных вбежала в нее без оглядки под шум пальбы.  
\- Запирайте дверь, – раздался в полумраке помещения голос Тилля.  
\- Вы тут…слава Богу, – выдохнул Доктор и посмотрел на Шнайдера – ты как? Добежишь?  
\- Добегу, – сипло ответил раненый Кристоф, с трудом удерживая себя в сознании. Глаза норовили закрыться, и все тело стало ватным и мягким. Даже в таком состоянии он понимал, что это последствия потери крови. Но еще острее он понимал, что надо держаться, как бы плохо ни было. Он не может оставить Пауля одного…  
Оливер запер дверь и привалил вместе с Кристианом и Тиллем тяжелый железный шкаф для одежды в качестве опоры. Оставалось только выбраться на чердак. Если четверо из них могли это сделать без всяких затруднений, то раненый Лютый без посторонней помощи этого сделать бы не смог. В дверь стали колотить и пытаться ее выломать.  
\- Вперед, – скомандовал Тилль и остановился у отвесной лестницы, ведущей на крышу.   
Первыми забрались Оливер и Кристиан. Из чердачного помещения они быстро выбрались на крышу и перебежками подобрались к ее краю. Грузовик стоял в условленном месте, и двое заключенных без труда спрыгнули в обложенный тентом прицеп.   
Красавчик невольно сглотнул, посмотрев на лестницу и чердак. Он очень боялся высоты. Он никогда об этом никому не говорил, но высота для него была чем-то кошмарным и ужасным. Ноги подкашивались, становились свинцовыми и отказывались переносить остальной организм туда, где было высоко.  
\- Давай, – поторопил его Зверь, наблюдавший за дверью и державший раненого Лютого за поясницу.  
После всего, что они пережили, глупо было бы проиграть в схватке за свободу из-за собственной боязни. Страхи надо преодолевать, ломать их, и себя вместе с ними. Рихард закрыл глаза и наощупь с грациозностью кошки залез по лестнице на чердак, выбравшись на крышу. Тилль последовал за ним, помогая Шнайдеру взбираться. Тот собрал в кулак последние силы и с единственной ясной мыслью в голове о Пауле помогал втащить себя на крышу. Когда все трое оказались на крыше, в прачечной с грохотом рухнул шкаф, и дверь открылась.   
\- Твою мать…быстрее, быстрее! – поторапливал Тилль, подбежав к краю крыши вместе с Лютым.   
Кристоф открыл слабо видевшие происходящее вокруг глаза из-за намертво повисшей перед ними пелены и посмотрел вниз. Высота всего двух этажей. Ни о чем не задумываясь, он шагнул вперед. Приземление в прицеп на кучу брезента было жестким, но он этого не почувствовал – он отключился еще в прыжке.   
Грузовик зарычал заведенным двигателем. Остались только двое.   
\- Рихард, прыгай, – проговорил Тилль, обернувшись и заметив двоих охранников на крыше, – быстрее!  
Красавчик закрыл глаза и никак не мог так же смело, как и Кристоф, сделать этот единственный шаг. Где-то сзади раздалась стрельба. Тилль рядом сипло взвыл. Брюнет резко открыл глаза и взволнованно осмотрелся – мужчина рядом чуть согнулся, одной рукой схватившись за свое бедро.  
\- Прыгай! – он с силой толкнул Рихарда в спину, так что у того больше не осталось вариантов. Стукнувшись ногами о жесткое дно грузового прицепа, он наконец пришел в себя. Было немного больно, но он забыл об этом, взволнованно посмотрев наверх, на край крыши. Зверя не было видно. Сердце замерло. Если из-за его глупого страха Тилль там погиб…   
Он почувствовал, как его схватили за плечо и потянули на себя – это Кристиан убирал его поближе к кабине, чтобы освободить место для приземления Зверя.  
\- Нет…стойте…он там… - несвязно проговорил Рихард, бледнея от осознания происходящего в эти секунды ужаса.  
Прошло еще несколько мучительных секунд, и грузовой прицеп снова качнулся от массы приземлившегося в него тела. Подстреленный, но живой и в сознании Тилль смог сделать это.   
\- Трогай, – коротко проговорил Оливер, перебравшийся в кабину водителя.  
Под рев сирен и гам стрельбы грузовик на всей скорости выехал через ворота. За ними организовалась погоня.   
\- Как Кристоф? С ним все в порядке? – спросил у Фотографа Пауль, не отвлекаясь от экстремального вождения. Он выглядел поразительно спокойным, несмотря на происходящую вокруг катастрофу.   
\- Да. Он в порядке, – нехотя соврал Оливер. Не говорить же водителю в такой ситуации, что он едва жив – это чревато тем, что погоня закончится в пользу администрации тюрьмы.  
По намеченному плану Пауль заехал в заброшенный ангар. Выйдя из-за руля, он поспешил сесть в уже приготовленный микроавтобус. Видимо, ради побега он не пожалел последних денег.  
\- Давайте, скорее.   
Его взгляд поймал Лютого, безжизненно повисшего на руках Доктора, который перетащил его в салон микроавтобуса. Снова стало невыносимо холодно, и звонкая пустота загудела внутри. Он мертв?...  
Рихард и Оливер помогли Зверю забраться внутрь. Правая штанина от колена и ниже была залита кровью. Красавчик сел на сиденье рядом с мужчиной, взяв его за руку и не обратив внимание на то, что они тронулись с места:  
\- Тилль…Тилль, держись… - сипло прошептал Красавчик, снова ощущая выступившие слезы.  
\- У нас…получилось… - тихо отозвался Тилль, посмотрев на него уставшим, но радостным взглядом, – малыш…я рад…теперь у тебя все будет хорошо… - он взаимно обнял его за руку и медленно закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в темноту.


	18. 18.

Жаркий полдень подгоняет редких жителей мексиканской пустыни в свои дома, в тень и под вентиляторы. Горячий ветер лениво поднимает раскаленный песок с поверхности потрескавшейся от жажды земли маленькими вихрями, быстро теряя к безликим песчинкам интерес и бессильно роняя их на почву. Пейзаж мексиканской пустыни, такой огромной, казалось, бесконечной, как Космос, с гордыми, высокими горами на горизонте, которые как будто знали, как восхищенно смотрят на них и нарочно осанились поровнее, все еще были непривычен для взгляда. После стольких лет на нескольких квадратных метрах в полутемном помещении легко забыть, какой мир на самом деле огромный. К яркому солнечному свету было тяжело привыкнуть без солнцезащитных очков.  
\- Ммм… - задумчиво протянул Рихард, глядя на себя в зеркало около входной двери, и в очередной раз поправив сомбреро на голове за широкие поля, – блин…как они носят эту штуку?  
Где-то за его спиной раздался звук щелкнувшего затвора фотоаппарата.  
\- Олли! – недовольно протянул брюнет, резко обернувшись на стоящего неподалеку мужчину.  
\- Извини, не мог удержаться – усмехнулся Оливер, выглянув из-за видоискателя, – ты очень забавно выглядишь в этой шляпе.  
\- Ну вот, я же говорил, что выгляжу в ней как дурак, – обиженно пробубнил Рихард, надув губы.  
\- Неправда, – раздался низкий голос у открывшейся двери дома.  
\- О…ты вернулся, – улыбнулся парень и подошел к мужчине, взяв его под руку и помогая дойти до кресла, – а я тебя все утро ищу. Сбежал, пока я спал, – наигранно надувшись, протянул брюнет и усмехнулся.  
Тилль медленно присел, поставив трость рядом с собой, прислонив ее к подлокотнику:  
\- Да…прошелся немного…чтобы сноровку не терять… - чуть вздохнул он и устало закрыл глаза.  
\- Повязка не кровит? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? – Рихард присел на свободный подлокотник кресла, внимательно глядя на него.  
Тилль промолчал на его вопросы, обведя поясницу парня рукой:  
\- Охота тебе возиться со старой хромой развалиной, – самоиронизируя, усмехнулся мужчина, посмотрев на него.   
\- Тилль, опять ты за свое, – брюнет недовольно насупился, – охота-охота, я уже это раз двадцать сказал только за вчерашний вечер.   
Рихард наклонился к его лицу и ласково поцеловал его в уголок губ, со всей своей кошачьей лаской обнимая его шею руками и поглаживая пальцами ставшие жесткими от здешней воды и беспощадного солнца волосы:  
\- У нас все будет хорошо, и нога заживет.  
\- Хромать все равно буду… - мужчина прислонился щекой к его груди.  
\- И пусть. Я тебя люблю любым…Главное, что ты вообще жив остался… - вдруг севшим голосом проговорил брюнет и глубоко вздохнул, невольно возвращаясь в памяти к тем ужасным часам и минутам томительного ожидания, когда же разрешится вопрос о жизни и смерти. И сколько бы времени не прошло с тех пор, чувство вины не умалялось, особенно когда Тилль называл себя «старой хромой развалиной». Но Тилль не считал его виноватым. Зато если бы он снова допустил, чтобы его драгоценный Красавчик пострадал, как не единожды в тюрьме, тогда он бы не пережил того груза вины перед ним, который волок за собой несколько лет. Они ни разу не просили друг у друга прощения вслух, но это и не требовалось – про себя они не держали друг на друга обиды, и были настолько близки, что чувствовали это.   
Тилль посмотрел в пронзительные серые глаза и обнял пальцами щеку их обладателя, ласково погладив:  
\- Я тебя тоже очень люблю, малыш…

Кристоф открыл глаза, почувствовав, как чьи-то руки касаются его груди и плеча. Яркие лучи полуденного солнца ослепили его на несколько секунд, заставляя вновь закрыть глаза. Слабость не позволяла ему пошевелиться. Наконец, снова собравшись с силами и приоткрыв глаза, он увидел нависшего над ним Пауля. Тот, не заметив, что лежащий неподвижно Кристоф уже не спит, с большой осторожностью разматывал широкую повязку на его груди, узкой белой полоской опоясывающую его плечо. Шнайдер невольно чуть улыбнулся, наблюдая за бывшим охранником. Все еще было непривычно, но, тем не менее, очень приятно чувствовать его заботу и ласку. Пора было привыкнуть принимать их как должное – все, что было раньше между ними, с чего все началось, забыто, оставлено в прошлом раз и навсегда. Больше нет Лютого, «лошка-охранника», Зверя, Красавчика, Доктора и Фотографа, нет жутких застенок, гнетущей неволи и серых стен. Есть маленький уютный дом посреди мексиканского «ничто», есть спокойная и свободная жизнь.  
Пауль встретился взглядом со ставшими самыми любимыми на свете голубыми глазами, которые в те страшные минуты побега он боялся больше никогда не увидеть, и невольно перестал заниматься перевязкой:  
\- Извини, я не хотел тебя разбудить, – виновато проговорил он, – Кристиан сказал, что надо поменять повязку, я решил сам…  
Кристоф вопросительно посмотрел на него и растянул ссохшиеся после сна губы в слабой улыбке:  
\- Ну что ты…спасибо…  
Пауль опустил взгляд на его рану и глубоко вздохнул. Мексиканская жара не способствовала заживлению сквозного ранения, и ему было безумно жалко видеть каждый раз, на что ему пришлось пойти ради него. Но он понимал еще тогда, когда побег только затевался, что без жертв такое счастье им не достанется.  
\- Ты написал сыну письмо? – вдруг спросил Кристоф, снова закрыв глаза.  
\- Да, надо будет сходить отнести на почту, когда мы соберемся двигаться дальше…Ты полежи, я закончу и еще поспишь.  
\- Я хочу пройтись, а то ног уже не чувствую.  
Спорить с ним Пауль не стал. Он был готов сделать все, о чем он попросит, лишь бы ему стало лучше. Бережно зафиксировав повязку на плече, он не удержался и наклонился к нему, уткнувшись носом в его шею и коснувшись разгоряченной мексиканской жарой кожи губами, вдыхая крепкий запах его тела.  
\- Все будет хорошо, – прошептал Кристоф, обведя его рукой и снова закрывая глаза.

Вечером все собрались на маленькой кухне за столом. Рихард заканчивал готовить ужин – как оказалось, до того, как попасть в тюрьму, он научился недурно готовить; Тилль заканчивал стругать очередную деревянную игрушку, и как раз к этому времени Пауль вернулся с Кристофом с короткой вечерней прогулки.  
\- Чем займемся теперь? – вдруг спросил Рихард, когда стол был накрыт.   
\- В каком смысле? – озвучил общий вопрос Кристиан, поставив на стол запотевшую бутылку текилы.   
\- Ну…на жизнь же надо зарабатывать, – брюнет пожал плечами, – воровать – это мелко…грабить – тоже…с наркотой оказалось не так весело, как я думал…да и здесь мы долго не задержимся. Я думал, может, у нас получится грабить банки? Нас шестеро, и все с опытом. И тем более, это жутко прибыльно и интересно.  
\- И опасно, – вставил Пауль, неодобрительно покосившись на закоренелого преступника.   
\- Если знать, как…не очень, – задумчиво проговорил Оливер, потерев пальцами подбородок и вспоминая свое мирное прошлое.  
\- Поживем – увидим, – бывший вожак поднял рюмку для тоста, – за наше будущее.


End file.
